I'm Sorry
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: "Saat kau tidak bisa menjawab perkataan dariku, saat itu otou-san mengatakan kalau aku harus mengatakan 'kau dimaafkan' dan harusnya kau tahu apa artinya itu." Hinata bisa melihat sinar mata anak itu yang memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan, "dan satu lagi... kumohon... maafkanlah otou-san!" "Apa yang harus kumaafkan dari Naruto-kun?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'm Sorry

**Disclaimed : **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning :** Deathchara, MPreg

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind (c) Citrus Sunscreen**_

_**.**_

Badai—

Saat itu, yang terdengar ditelinganya adalah badai yang mengguncang Jepang—mengguncang tempatnya berada. Saat ini, berada didalam dekapan pria berambut kuning yang mendekap tubuh kecilnya itu. Berlari diantara jalanan yang seakan tanpa ujung itu, anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihat apapun selain tubuh pria yang mendekapnya itu.

"Otou-san, kenapa kita harus tetap berlari," matanya yang tampak tertutup setengah menampakkan salah satu kemiripan yang terlihat dari anak itu dengan ayahnya. Bukannya menjawab, ayahnya terus membawanya berlari hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya berhenti berlari.

Jalan buntu—

Dan langkah beberapa orang yang tampak berada dibelakang mereka, semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Hingga ia bisa mendengar langkah mereka terhenti. Nafas pria yang mendekapnya semakin memburu, dan anak itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap kearah orang-orang itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau sudah siap untuk hukumanmu, yang sudah ditetapkan langsung oleh Hokage dan juga para petinggi..."

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun—wajah mereka tertutupi oleh topeng yang dengan sempurna menutupi seluruh sisi wajah mereka. Tetapi itu percuma, ia tahu, mereka adalah seorang ninja, memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan ayahnya yang kini mendekapnya. Mata Biru lautnya kini tertuju pada mata biru ayahnya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, yang ia lihat bukanlah wajah ceria ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan "Tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja..." tetapi, hanyalah wajah pucat yang menampakkan kelelahan, sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu terlihat samar di wajahnya.

"Hanya aku bukan?"

Satu kalimat, dan jeda cukup panjang tercipta di ruangan itu, sebelum ayahnya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tatapan dan senyuman pahit di wajahnya.

"Anak ini—ia akan tetap hidup?"

...

"Ya—karena Hokage dan semua petinggi memberikan perintah hukuman hanya untukmu," anak itu tidak bisa menatap mata dan wajah ayahnya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya diturunkan dari dekapan ayahnya, dan pria itu mencoba untuk melindunginya dengan menghalangi dari semua yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

"Biarkan aku mengucapkan perpisahan padanya," beberapa orang itu tampak saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang menjadi permintaan terakhir bagi pria itu. Dan kali ini anak itu bisa menatap mata biru ayahnya dan juga tiga guratan di pipi ayahnya yang masing-masing berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan pipi ayahnya.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada otou-san?"

"Rei, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai menyalahkan siapapun atas ini—" terdapat jeda lagi dan juga suara desahan nafas yang tampak menyesakkan di telinga anak itu, "—terutama dia...ayahmu..."

"Otou-san..."

"Terhadap Konoha—dan semuanya," tampak derap langkah yang semakin dekat dari beberapa pria yang memakai topeng itu. Ia dapat melihat kilau senjata yang dibawa oleh mereka, dan siap menghunuskannya di tubuh ayahnya. Walaupun usianya saat itu beranjak 5 tahun, tetapi ia sudah bisa mencernanya. Semua yang terjadi, dan yang akan terjadi, "dan jika bertemu dengannya, katakan padanya..."

Sebuah kristal bening tampak jatuh dari mata biru laut ayahnya itu. Sebelum suara yang cukup untuk membuatnya trauma kelak terdengar, beriringan dengan cairan hangat yang meluncur dari tubuh ayahnya dan juga benda yang menembus tubuh ayahnya itu.

Merah—

Semua yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi merah, bahkan jubah putih yang ayahnya kenakan terkena bercak merah itu. Ia bisa melihat cahaya kehidupan di mata ayahnya semakin meredup, tetapi senyumannya tetap tidak menghilang dari wajah pucat ayahnya itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh perlahan, hingga kepala ayahnya tampak terjatuh tepat diatas bahu anak itu. Dan hanya 4 kata yang terdengar dari mulutnya kala itu, sebelum bahkan suara nafas ayahnya tidak bisa ia dengar lagi.

_'Maafkan aku_—_untuk semuanya...'_

Mata biru lautnya tampak terbuka untuk menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang ada disana. Ia segera bangkit dan mengacak sedikit rambut hitamnya yang berwarna sepekat malam itu. Nafasnya tampak memburu, dan wajahnya tampak pucat ketika ia harus melihat mimpi yang sama sekali lagi setelah 10 tahun lamanya.

Melihat kearah langit yang kala itu sudah disinari oleh cahaya mentari, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa terbangun lebih pagi lagi. Dan ia segera bergegas menggunakan jaketnya yang sama seperti milik ayahnya yang sudah tidak ada itu. Membawa tas yang ada di atas meja kecil rumahnya, dan segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu menuju ke sebuah sekolah Akademi Ninja yang ada di dekat rumahnya itu.

Ia tampak memulai hari itu dengan tatapan kosong dan penuh kebencian. Ia memang selalu seperti itu-selalu saja menatap desa itu dengan penuh rasa benci. Ia benci desa ini, ia benci semua yang ada disini-yang sudah merenggut ayahnya dari sisinya. Ia benci semua orang yang sudah menanamkan semua masa lalu itu, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Konoha—Hokage, anbu, serta ayahnya...

Bukan—bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan 'otou-san'nya, tetapi seseorang lagi, yang mewarisi warna rambut sehitam malam miliknya yang selalu membuat ayahnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Ia membenci semuanya...

Hanya satu yang membuatnya tetap berada di kota yang penuh dengan sumber kebenciannya itu—hanyalah janjinya pada ayahnya, untuk tidak membenci kota itu dan tetap berada disana hingga 'orang itu' kembali ke kota itu.

Melompat dengan lincah dari satu atap ke atap yang lainnya, sebelum ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan tinggi tempatnya bersekolah. Nafasnya tampak memburu, sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan kelas.

"Uzumaki Rei, kau terlambat lagi!"

Menatap sang guru yang sedang mengajar didepan, dengan sebuah bekas luka yang ada di hidungnya. Rei tampak menutup matanya sejenak dan menatapnya dengan sebelah mata.

"_Gomenne_ Iruka-sensei, aku kesiangan lagi!" tertawa lepas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu. Hanya menghela nafas, pada akhirnya Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat anak itu.

"Baiklah, duduk ditempatmu sekarang..."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" masih dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu, yang tidak bertahan lama sebelum raut wajahnya kembali datar dan tanpa senyuman yang beberapa detik yang lalu ia tampakkan didepan kelas.

Palsu—

Ia tidak pernah mau tersenyum seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin tersenyum pada orang-orang Konoha yang sudah merengkuh ayahnya dari sisinya. Merengkuh semuanya yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya. Dan ia hanya menatap kearah jendela kelas itu tampak ada minat untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang semua pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru saat itu.

Sementara itu di salah satu bangunan tertinggi di kota itu, tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang mengenakan jubah dengan corak api di bagian bawahnya. Menggunakan penutup mulut yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya—duduk dikursi yang ada disana dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkait satu sama lain diatas meja.

"Jadi—sudah saatnya?"

Menatap seseorang yang mengenakan topeng putih, yang sendirian disana tanpa ada seseorangpun. Sosok itu mengangguk dan melepaskan topeng putih itu, menampakkan mata onyxnya yang sama dengan warna rambut hitamnya. Ia menatap pria berambut putih itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Biarkan—kali ini aku yang mendampinginya..."

"Kau tahu—anak itu, melihat Naruto tewas didepan matanya sendiri—" sang Hokage ke-7—Hatake Kakashi tampak hanya menghela nafas berat dan menatap sang Anbu didepannya yang sangat ia kenal—mantan muridnya sendiri, "—melihat orang tuanya tewas didepan matanya sendiri..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sejak—"

"Aku mengerti karena ia adalah anaknya—" jeda pendek sebelum sang anbu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "—dan juga anakku..."

Rei bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tampak memasuki fikirannya. Sebuah firasat yang entah terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Ia hanya bisa meremas dadanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua yang ada di fikirannya itu. Tanpa berfikir pelajaran masih berlangsung kala itu, ia berdiri—berlari keluar dari tempat itu dan berhenti ketika nafasnya terengah-engah.

Entahlah—ia mendengar seakan seseorang berbicara didalam kepalanya. Membuatnya terngiang-ngiang akan suara itu, suara yang seakan memanggil-manggil namanya.

'_Biarkan aku—melihatnya, seumur hidupku…melihatnya berbahagia…'_

_**To Be Continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I'm Sorry

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning :** Deathchara, MPreg

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind (c) Citrus Sunscreen**_

_**Chapter 2, Question Not Asked**_

_**.**_

Kehangatan menyelimutinya kala itu—mata biru lautnya tampak masih terbuka setengah ketika tubuhnya bersiap untuk terbangun saat itu. Menoleh kedepannya—mendapatkan pemuda berambut hitam yang masih tertidur sambil melingkarkan tangannya ditubuhnya.

Tangannya bergerak, mencoba untuk mengusap pipi pucat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dan mengusap perlahan rambutnya agar pemuda itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak tidur dobe?" Suara itu membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan melepaskan dengan segera tangannya—tetapi dengan segera dipegang oleh sang kekasih. Menatap kearah mata onyxnya, pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari tempatnya tidur.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu—" memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak rambut kuningnya sedikit sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur itu menuju ke beranda. Yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurpun tampak menatapnya sebelum beranjak dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu?"

"Tidak juga—" menggeleng perlahan, sebelum menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya saat itu, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan juga tidak tenang. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman lebar sambil menampakkan deretan gigi Narutopun di perlihatkan di depan Sasuke, "—ada apa Teme, aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Apakah—" menaruh tangannya disamping kiri bahu pemuda itu, mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Naruto hingga nafas Sasuke bisa dirasakan olehnya. Mendekat hingga ke depan telinga, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pemuda itu, "—karena, Hinata?"

...

Ia tahu—seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal itu ketika Sasuke sudah memiliki Hinata di kehidupannya. Tetapi entahlah, ketika ia mencoba untuk menjauhi Sasuke, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya—jarak mereka semakin mendekat, hingga ketika Sasuke berkata kalau ia menyukai Naruto.

Terkejut, dan bingung—entah ia harus senang atau sedih...

Ia senang karena Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tetapi—bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Dan pada akhirnya—ia seakan terbius oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang seakan menjadi candu untuknya. Ia tidak perduli apapun—hanya dengan bersamanya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Sekalipun ia harus menyakiti hatinya...

"Tentu saja tidak—" Naruto menggeleng—dengan posisi yang sama dengan terakhir kali. Dan kali ini Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke mulut Naruto—membawanya dalam ciuman hangat yang dalam. Bahkan ia membiarkan sang kekasih untuk mendorong tubuhnya menuju keatas tempat tidur kembali.

Kenapa—Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa mengalahkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha, membawa kepercayaan penduduk desa kembali pada sang Uchiha bisa kalah dengan pesona sang Uchiha sendiri?

Kenapa ia membiarkan ketika tubuh itu masuk perlahan di dalam tubuhnya, dan membiarkannya menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya? Ia tidak bisa melawan—tidak ingin melawan. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau Naruto menyukai sosok Sasuke yang memberikannya perhatian yang sangat besar padanya.

Suara erangan dan desahan—ia membiarkan Sasuke mendengarkan itu semua. Ketika kedua insan itu mencoba untuk saling membaur, menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi satu, menikmati friksi diantara mereka berdua. Menumpahkan segala kenikmatan, dan menghilangkan pertanyaan itu. Semakin pudar—dan akhirnya menghilang sempurna. Pertanyaan yang mengganjal di dalam fikirannya saat itu—

—kenapa ia membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi tubuhnya?

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia pertanyakan karena ia tahu jawaban dari semua itu.

"Aku mencintaimu—dobe..."

_'Aku juga mencintaimu—Sasuke...'_

Ruangan Hokage tampak hening dengan hanya ada keberadaan Sasuke dan juga Kakashi. Masih dengan tatapan kosong dan datar, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap mata Kakashi dan menunggu jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

"Jadi—permintaanmu?"

"Aku—ingin Rei tinggal bersamaku," jeda di setiap kalimat yang ragu untuk ia ucapkan, meskipun pada akhirnya terucap di bibirnya, "Hinata sudah setuju akan hal itu..."

...

"Dan—aku ingin menjadi gurunya setelah ia sudah resmi menjadi Genin—hari ini..."

"Rei—adalah anak yang jenius," Kakashi menghela nafas berat dan menatap Sasuke, "tetapi entah kenapa—ia tidak pernah mau mengikuti ujian Genin yang seharusnya bisa ia lewati dengan mudah. Seakan ia—tidak ingin maju terus sepertimu..."

...

"Entah itu traumanya—atau..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—" perkataan Kakashi terputus dengan perkataan sang anbu, "—apa yang terjadi ketika 10 tahun yang lalu, kenapa Naruto meninggal..."

Dan suasana hening—tanpa ada jawaban yang ia inginkan atas pertanyaannya. Hanya beberapa saat—

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke—"

Langkahnya tampak semakin pelan—teratur sebelum ia tiba di atap sekolahnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disini. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia tidak seharusnya berada disini—tetapi, entahlah seakan ia bisa bertemu seseorang ditempat ini. Tetapi yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah keheningan—tanpa seseorangpun berada disana.

"Tidak ada seseorangpun berada disini—lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini..."

Suara itu mengejutkannya—membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda memakai pakaian anbu tanpa topeng yang biasa dikenakan. Hanya berdiri ditempat yang lebih tinggi, menatap kearah mata anak itu, yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

Sasuke—tampak melompat dan berdiri didepan sang anak lelaki itu, membuat bocah itu melihat wajah pucat dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Ia melihat baju itu—yang dipakai oleh pembunuh ayahnya.

Ia takut—berkeringat, dan pucat, pupil matanya membesar dan ia hanya berteriak sambil menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Semua memori—darah, wajah ayahnya, senyuman, dan juga orang-orang itu memenuhi fikirannya sebelum ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri akibat semua tekanan memori masa lalu yang memenuhi kepalanya itu.

Kali ini matanya tampak membuka, untuk menemukan langit-langit ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok sang ia kenal sebagai gurunya—Umino Iruka. Hanya orang itu satu-satunya yang membuat ia bisa mempercayai orang desa Konoha walaupun hanya Iruka seorang.

Sejak kecil, Rei memang sering melihat Iruka membantu ayahnya untuk mengurusnya, dan ketika ayahnya meninggal—ia memang sering dibantu oleh Iruka untuk segala hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil seorang diri. Bahkan ketika hari petamanya di Akademi Ninja, Irukalah yang menemaninya disana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padanya Sasuke!"

Sasuke—

Nama yang selalu meluncur di bibir ayahnya dan selalu disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat. Tetapi ia benci, setiap mengingat nama itu—nama yang jarang ia dengar, dan jarang menampakkan sosoknya didepan ayahnya. Dan ketika Rei melihat sosok itu—dengan segera ia menahan amarahnya, mencoba untuk meremas dadanya sebelum bergerak keluar melewati jendela.

Menjauh dari sosok itu—

Mengabaikan teriakan Iruka dibelakangnya—mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih lemah karena pingsan itu. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjauh—sejauh-jauhnya.

Kediaman Hyuuga, tampak sepi dengan hanya suara jangkrik musim panas yang bernyanyi dengan merdu. Tampak seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membawa beberapa cangkir teh di atas nampan. Menghampiri sang Hokage dan juga kakaknya yang berada di pelataran rumah keluarga mereka.

"Silahkan tehnya..."

"Terima kasih Hinata—" Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan beralih pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. Hinata sendiri tampak duduk di sebelah kakak laki-lakinya dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi—Sasuke meminta hal itu?"

"Begitulah, dan kudengar Hinata juga menyetujuinya?" Neji dan juga Kakashi menatap kearah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana.

"Karena bagaimanapun—Kei adalah anak Sasuke," hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua pemuda disampingnya kini, "semenjak Naruto meninggal, Kei tidak mau tinggal bersama dengan Iruka-sensei maupun Kakashi-sensei. Jadi—kuharap dengan Sasuke memintanya tinggal bersama, ia akan menerimanya—karena bagaimanapun Sasuke juga ayahnya..."

...

"Dan aku yakin—Sasuke melakukan itu, karena ia sangat menyayangi Rei..."

Ia tampak berlari—menelusuri setiap lorong disana, mencoba bersembunyi dari sosok itu yang menampakkan diri setelah 10 tahun menghilang dari hadapannya dan juga ayahnya. Nafasnya tampak memburu—dan ketika ia berhenti, matanya membulat dan terkejut tatkala sepasang tangan besar mencengkram bahunya dan membuatnya berbalik untuk menemukan sosok berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Ia bergidik ngeri—wajahnya semakin pucat, dan ketika sosok itu mendekat ia hanya bisa menutup mata—takut akan sosok yang berdiri didepannya saat itu. Tetapi, yang ia dapatkan adalah tawa ringan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu.

Sosok Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak itu, dan mengusap kepalanya sambil mengecup dahi sang bocah. Tangannya terulur dan merangkul leher Rei, menenggelamkannya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Terkejut—

Rei hanya terdiam sebelum air mata tampak jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa melepaskan pelukannya dan terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh anaknya itu. Panik—ragu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu, dan yang terjadi—mulutnya tampak mengucapkan satu buah kalimat sederhana.

"Apakah itu salah?"

Mata biru laut yang sama seperti Naruto kini tampak menatap mata onyx Sasuke, masih dengan air mata yang turun dari sela matanya.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun—"

Menyadari suara yang mirip dengan Naruto—Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya miris, dengan senyuman tipis dan pahit di wajahnya.

"Otou-san tidak memelukku seperti ini," menggenggam erat dada Sasuke dan meremasnya, mencoba menundukkan kepalanya sebelum sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk kearah dahi, "dan ia selalu menciumku disini setiap pagi..." Air matanya tampak semakin deras turun dari kelopak matanya, tangannya melepaskan genggamannya di dada Sasuke dan ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tampak memegang dagu Rei, menarik wajahnya untuk melihat mata biru laut yang mirip dengan milik Naruto. Lalu, sekali lagi ia membenamkan kepala Rei didalam tubuhnya dan mengusap rambut Rei dengan lembut tidak untuk menenangkannya. Ia membiarkan Rei menangis—hanya untuk menangis apa yang ingin ia tangisi.

Bagaimanapun—walau waktu sudah berjalan lama, ia masih kekanak-kanakan. Baik dia—maupun pemuda yang ada di pelukannya sekarang.

...

Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang—balas dendam...

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di fikirannya ketika ia mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak laki-laki di dalam dekapannya itu. Tetapi—hanya satu pertanyaan,

Tetapi—pada siapa?

Menggeser posisinya, mendekatkan bibirnya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipinya. Dan kali ini disertai bisikan kecil dengan nada meminta—tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah perintah untuk kebaikan bocah itu.

"Ikutlah—tes Genin hari ini..."

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Thanks for Reviewer**_

_**-Akayuki Kaguya – BloodySnow-**_

_**-SasuNaru4ever-**_

_**-Icime si Kelinci Merah-**_

_**-Rosanaru-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

—

** I'm Sorry**

SasuNaru | SasuHina Romance/Angst/hurt/comfort/Family

Warning: OOC, OC, semi-AU, Shonen Ai, MPreg

—

** Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind (c) Citrus Sunscreen**

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi terbangun ketika malam tiba. Bangkit—menutupi tubuhnya yang tampak dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan jubah kecil yang ada disebelahnya. Kalau tubuhnya dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin ia tidak akan malu ( tidak terlalu ) untuk menunjukkan dada bidang miliknya. Tetapi—hanya untuk malam itu, ia menggunakan wujud perempuannya menggunakan Sexy No Jutsu.

Tentu ia memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk semua itu.

Malam itu, tampak bunga sakura yang bermekaran, dan gugur bersama dengan angin malam yang tampak berhembus dengan tenang. Bulan tampak tertutupi oleh awan, meskipun begitu cahayanya dengan lembut masih masuk kedalam jendela kamar itu dan menyinari kamar itu dengan cahayanya.

Ia menatap kearah pemuda di sampingnya—yang tertidur nyenyak. Sudah beberapa hari—dan minggu ini mereka mencobanya. Tangan Naruto tampak bergerak, menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jari Sasuke. Terdiam sejenak dan merasakan kehangatan tangan pemuda itu sebelum ia menyentuhkan tangan itu di pipinya. Mencegah air mata yang akan menetes saat itu juga.

Bergerak perlahan—Sasuke tampak terbangun dan menatap Naruto yang memegang tangannya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Naruto sebelum menyadari pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, dan ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali tidur dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Tersenyum—pemuda dari clan Uchiha itu tampak mendekat dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda lainnya itu dalam dekapannya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dengan lembut dan perlahan—mengatakan kalau pemuda itu tidak sendirian.

Dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidur yang tenang.

Keesokan harinya, dibangunkan oleh kicauan burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari, mereka tampak terbangun—memasuki sebuah bangunan dan menunggu hasil yang diharapkan oleh mereka (mungkin—menurutnya kebahagiaan ini hanya akan berlaku untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu), yang seharusnya mustahil terjadi. Tetapi ternyata memang itulah yang akan terjadi—

Kehamilan. Itu dia.

Hinata tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sasuke—

Entah bagaimana, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba hal gila yang sebenarnya tidak ia yakini akan berhasil. Menggunakan sexy no jutsu yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi perempuan seutuhnya, mencoba untuk memberikan keturunan bagi sang Uchiha.

Dan ternyata pada akhirnya semua itu berhasil—walaupun rasanya itu mustahil. Di sisi lain pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak senang dengan hasilnya, sementara untuk pemuda berambut kuning itu, rasanya semuanya bercampur aduk. Antara senang—atau semuanya seakan menampar dirinya.

Entahlah ia sudah siap atau belum menerima semua itu—tetapi bagaimanapun, itu semua harus ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan'nya' kebahagiaan mereka. Walaupun ini semua ia lakukan bukan untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Semua ini hanya untuk mereka—

"Anak ini—aku akan memberikannya pada kalian berdua Hinata-chan, Teme..."

—meskipun ia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Asalkan ia melihat pemuda itu bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Meskipun—kebahagiaan itu bukan darinya...

Tetapi kenapa—ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya saat ini. Terlalu sesak untuk disembunyikan—dan terlalu susah untuk dikeluarkan. Dan dengan tangan bergetar, ia mencoba untuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

Hinata Hyuuga—ah, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata, tampak berjalan dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Kalau tidak salah—anaknya menginginkan ramen untuk makan malamnya. Dan ia ingin membuatkan ramen buatannya sendiri daripada harus membeli di Ichiraku. Dan itulah sebabnya saat ini ia sudah berada di pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuat ramen.

Hinata menyayangi anaknya—sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, tidak terkecuali pada Sasuke. Meskipun anaknya bukan anak kandungnya, tetapi bagaimanapun itu adalah anak Sasuke yang merupakan suaminya. Dan itu artinya adalah anak itu juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Melemparkan senyuman pada penjual sayuran, setelah ia membeli sayuran untuk memasak ia segera berjalan keluar dari pasar itu. Jujur, sejak daritadi ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Bukan hari ini saja—tetapi, sejak 10 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto tewas secara misterius.

Tangannya tampak gemetar—dan segera ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan memegangnya dengan tangan satunya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ia juga ingin mengetahuinya—penyebab bagaimana Naruto bisa tewas tiba-tiba, dan menghilangnya Rei selama 5 tahun setelah tewasnya Naruto bahkan ia tidak ada saat pemakamannya.

Rei adalah anak Sasuke—dan juga tanggung jawab darinya...

Ia terus mencamkan hal itu baik-baik didalam dirinya. Dan ia terus berjalan dengan suasana hati yang tidak enak.

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

"Ikutlah ujian Genin Rei—"

Isakannya seketika terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Matanya melebar, mencoba untuk memandang kearah mata onyx milik pemuda yang merupakan ayahnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau—itu artinya, aku hanya akan semakin dekat dengan kelompok yang membunuh otou-san," Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan benci yang di pancarkan oleh Rei saat itu. Rei menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya, mencoba menghentikannya meskipun percuma—karena air mata semakin menetes di pipinya itu.

Masih menatap anaknya itu, Sasuke mencoba mendekat dan menghapus air mata Rei sambil menatap kearah mata biru saphire milik Rei.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti ayahmu—dia selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage... Ayahmu yang tewas saat misi juga pasti akan bangga melihatmu meneruskan jejaknya..."

Ia merasa seolah nafasnya berhenti—matanya semakin dipenuhi oleh amarah yang tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Memori itu, sentuhan itu, darah itu, dan bayangan itu—ia tidak pernah melupakan semua itu. Semua itu seharusnya tidak perlu dibicarakan didepan anak yang ditinggalkan saat itu. Dan Sasuke tampak tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam fikiran anak itu sekarang.

"Tewas—dalam misi?" Bisik pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar dan juga kepalan tangan yang semakin kuat.

"Ia adalah anbu yang kuat—tetapi ia tewas ketika pertarungan disaat misi..." Sasuke tampak menatap anaknya itu sebelum menangkap raut wajah kebencian yang semakin bertambah di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan—" ia memalingkan wajahnya, "—otou-san, tewas karena anbu dari Konoha..."

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

Sakura Haruno—perempuan berambut pink itu tampak menatap kearah langit yang semula cerah. Angin semakin kencang bertiup, dan awan mulai berdatangan untuk menutup langit yang biru itu. Pepohonan tampak bergoyang dan sakura mulai gugur dari tangkainya karena angin kencang itu.

"Badai akan datang—"

Ia tampak tidak tersenyum—ia merasakan itu sebagai pertanda.

Feelingnya terus menjadi semakin kuat karena rahasia yang ia ketahui—dan tersembunyi didalam desa Konoha. Rahasia tentang terbunuhnya Naruto, dan menghilangnya Rei. Ia mengetahui semuanya—dan memilih untuk diam daripada mengatakannya pada orang lain.

Tetapi pada akhirnya—ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas menuju rumahnya untuk menyambut keluarganya di rumah.

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

"Anginnya kencang—"

Hinata tampak menatap langit mendung kala itu, awan menutupi hampir seluruh langit yang sesaat tadi tampak cerah. Sama seperti lainnya, ia tampak merasakan firasat yang buruk kala itu. Badai—hari dimana Naruto ditemukan tewas setelah itu. Dan pada saat badai juga Rei pertama kali kembali ke Konoha setelah 5 tahun ia tidak kembali.

...

Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Dulu—ia menyukai sosok seorang Naruto, dan tidak pernah ingin berpaling darinya. Tetapi, seiring waktu berjalan—ia merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto berubah menjadi pertemanan, dan tumbuh rasa lain pada seseorang.

Ya—pada sang Uchiha Sasuke...

Ia seharusnya tahu kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Karena bagaimanapun ia mengetahui hubungan spesial dengan Naruto. Tetapi, entah kenapa takdir malah memisahkan mereka berdua dan menyatukan Hinata dan juga Sasuke. Awal, ia hanya bingung dan terkejut—dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ketika ia sadar—yang ia rasakan adalah hujan yang turun, dan dengan segera ia berlari untuk menghindarkan hujan itu membasahi tubuhnya—walaupun itu percuma karena hujan sudah membasahi tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

Benar saja, malamnya badai tampak menyerang Konoha dan membuat semua orang tidak bisa pergi dari kediamannya. Termasuk pasangan Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menyender di dinding dekat jendela sambil melihat dan mendengar gemuruh serta petir yang menyambar tempatnya tinggal.

"Ayah..." Suara itu tampak membuatnya terkejut dan segera berbalik untuk menemukan anak, berusia 15 tahun yang menghampirinya. Mirip dengan Rei—hanya warna matanya yang menurun dari ayahnya, dan model rambut seperti Naruto.

"Kau tidak tidur—Kei?"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng dan berjalan lebih dekat dari ayahnya. Duduk di hadapan ayahnya dan menatap kearah langit kala itu. Sasuke memandangi anaknya yang baru saja datang setelah ikut bersamanya tinggal di desa lain 2 tahun belakangan.

"Belum terbiasa dengan Konoha?"

"Tidak—hanya saja, rasanya ada yang memanggilku—ayah..." Duduk dan tampak masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat anaknya itu—seakan melihat Rei yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua—Kei dan Rei sangat mirip dengannya dalam sisi yang berbeda.

Kei dan Rei adalah anaknya—Kei adalah anaknya dan Naruto...

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

"Kembar?"

Mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap kearah mantan Hokage itu—Tsunade yang mengangguk dan menatap Naruto serta Sasuke. Beberapa bulan sejak eksperimen kehamilan itu berhasil, yang diharapkan bahkan lebih dari yang dibayangkan oleh mereka berdua.

Dan malamnya, ketika Naruto berada di dalam kamar bersama pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah sang kekasih. Hanya satu harapan yang ia inginkan saat itu, dan ia berharap jika Sasuke mau mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Jika memang bayi ini kembar—

"Teme—"

"Hn—aku mengerti dobe..."

"—aku ingin merawat salah satu dari mereka..." Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tetapi tangannya bergerak—mengusap pipi dan lekuk wajah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu dan menariknya dalam ciuman yang hangat.

"Bisa kuanggap itu jawaban 'ya' darimu..."

**Chapter 3, Remembering Tenderly Forever**

Sasuke tampak menatap kearah Kei yang sudah tertidur setelah ia menemaninya ke kamarnya. Menatap anaknya itu—pada akhirnya Sasuke membawa Kei yang merupakan adik kembar Rei bersama dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Rei diasuh oleh Naruto.

Entahlah—ia tahu kalau semua ini tidak benar, selalu hal itu yang tercamkan didalam dirinya. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah—egois pada Naruto, selalu seperti itu. Ketika ia menghilang dari Konoha, ketika ia ingin menghancurkan Konoha, ketika ia menginginkan kepercayaan orang-orang Konoha, begitu juga ketika ia memutuskan meninggalkan Naruto dan menikahi Hinata.

Ia tahu kalau itu hanya akan menyakiti keduanya...

Tetapi—ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka berdua...

Naruto bagaikan nafasnya, sedangkan Hinata adalah detak jantungnya.

Ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa mereka—dan ketika Naruto tewas, Rei seakan menjadi refleksi dari bayangan Naruto. Ia ingin merawatnya, memberikannya kasih sayang seutuhnya sebuah keluarga dengan adanya Hinata sebagai pengganti Naruto.

Tetapi ia tahu Rei tidak akan menerimanya—

Karena selama 5 tahun, ia selalu bersama dengan Naruto...

Dan sampai sekarang, didalam fikirannya hanya ada Naruto—bahkan tidak ada bayangan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah. Dan entah kenapa, Rei juga mencerminkan masa lalunya dulu. Tatapannya saat itu—menusuk, menunjukkan sebuah kebencian yang amat sangat dalam terhadap Konoha.

_ 'Otou-san—dibunuh oleh anbu dari Konoha...' _

Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dekat jendela. Dan lagi-lagi petir menyambar ke jendela, mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengilaukan sesaat sebelum redup kembali. Dan hujan tampak semakin kencang turun—membuat Sasuke terus terjaga untuk melihat badai di luar berhenti—begitu juga dengan gemuruh yang ada di hatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu—Dobe..."

**To Be Continue**

**Vii no Kitsune** - Sebenernya masih bingung mau hidupin Naru lagi apa ga ' 'a masalah Kyuubi ntar di omongin di chapter pertengahan ;)

Masalah Kakashi yang bunuh, itu juga rahasia :p

Dan ya-lagi-lagi rahasia untuk alasan Naruto dibunuh ._. Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja :D

** Akayuki Kaguya - **BloodySnow. - Iya, Naruto beneran mati xD kan di Warning ada 'char death'. Dan iya, SasuHina dah kawin dan yah, liat aja di chap ini :)

Dan walau agak maksa, bisa kan diterima masalah kenapa Naruto punya anak xD gimana ngelahirinnya, jangan tanya xD #bah

** Namikaze' dika -** dua kalimat juga, Sudah Update!

** Rosanaru -** hahha xD bukan selingkuh sama Hinata, Sasukenya malah selingkuh dari Hinata. Dan jawaban pertanyaan Hinata punya anak itu kelihatan disini kan? :)

Uhuk, dan sebenernya itu salah nulis typo, Kei itu kembarannya Rei ._.

Balas dendam? :D gimana ya~liat nanti deh #ea

** vie love naru -** sudah ^^

** sasunaru4ever -** Ada dua kemungkinan, ada musuh dalam selimut dengan kata lain kakashi bunuh beneran, atau emang kakashi ga tau karena yang ngelakui petinggi Konoha? #lah


	4. Chapter 4

**Title****:** I'm Sorry

**Rated****:** T

**Genre****:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing****:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning****:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 4, Discarded Petty Emotions**_

_**.**_

Malam itu tampak bulan yang lagi-lagi menyinari kegelapan itu. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, mengibarkan tirai putih yang menutupi jendela itu. Suara bayi yang tampak terdengar sangat halus tetapi cukup untuk membangunkan pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak tertidur di kamar yang sama dengan bayi itu.

Mengejapkan matanya, untuk menemukan dirinya sendirian tanpa pemuda yang harusnya berada disampingnya sebelum ia terlelap tadi. Tetapi ia tidak perlu panik—karena ia tahu kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu pergi, dan untuk apa.

Memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan kearah ranjang bayi yang ada disana, untuk menemukan sosok bayi kecil berambut hitam itu. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menggendong sang bayi yang langsung berhenti menangis sambil menatapnya dengan iris mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Anak itu tertawa kecil ketika wajah Naruto mendekat dan mencoba menggapainya.

"Kau anak yang baik Rei, tetaplah ceria dan tersenyum—" Naruto tampak tertawa lebar, sebelum mencoba untuk menidurkan anaknya yang baru berusia beberapa hari itu. Angin yang berhembus kala itu membuat suasana menjadi sejuk, ditambah dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari dengan cahayanya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan, tidak susah untuk bayi itu tertidur kembali.

Menurunkannya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur kembali, kali ini Naruto menatap kearah jendela sebelum melompat keluar. Menuju ke sebuah tempat—kediaman Uchiha.

Suara tangisan juga tampak terdengar dari beranda kamar yang terletak disalah satu sudut ruangan itu. Dengan segera mendekat ke ranjang bayi yang ada disana, menatap bayi yang seakan refleksi dari Rei. Kei—tampak menangis dan gelisah ketika itu. Naruto hanya menatapnya—menggendongnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Terdiam ketika sang 'ibu' mengusap kepalanya, ia tampak tertawa kecil sebelum melihat raut wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Kristal itu tampak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi wajah sang anak. Tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang ada disekitarnya, pada akhirnya anak itu hanya tertawa dan lama kelamaan menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"Jadilah anak yang baik Kei—" mengecup pipi anaknya itu dan membaringkan tubuh anak itu diatas ranjang itu lagi.

Memang berat—ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok anaknya itu, walaupun setiap hari ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau ini yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga, tetap saja hatinya sakit. Ialah yang melahirkan mereka berdua—ia memiliki hak untuk merawat mereka berdua.

Tetapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun...

Karena baginya, kebahagiaannya adalah ketika melihat mereka bedua bahagia. Rasa persahabatannya yang kuat dengan Hinata dan juga rasa cintanya pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya mengorbankan sebuah hal yang ternyata berat untuk ia tinggalkan.

Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan kedua anaknya dan juga Sasuke—

"Aku tidak menyangka—" menghela nafas dan terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar lebih deras lagi, ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "—rasanya akan sesakit ini..."

"Apakah semua yang aku lakukan ini salah?"

'_**Tidak apa-apa jika memang semua yang kulakukan salah—asalkan mereka berdua bahagian,**_

_**Itu sudah cukup untukku…."**_

Pagi hari menjelang, ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Kei dikamarnya. Karena terlalu lelah membuatnya tidak mendengar tangisan yang menggema malam itu. Membuka pintu geser di tempat itu, menemukan anaknya yang sedang tertidur disana—bukan di atas ranjang kecilnya tetapi diatas gendongan Naruto yang tertidur diatas kursi.

Menatap mereka dalam diam, pada akhirnya bergerak menjauh dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke rumah sang pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Langkahnya tampak terhenti di depan jendela kamar itu. Menatap kearah pergerakan di atas ranjang kecil itu. Tampak Rei yang bergerak gelisah tetapi tidak ada tangis sedikitpun terdengar dari bayi itu. Menunggu seseorang tiba hingga akhirnya bayangan Sasuke menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya.

"A—aaa!" Tertawa sambil menggapai-gapai untuk menarik perhatian sang ayah yang ada didepannya, seakan ia tahu kalau yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang tuanya. Dengan segera Sasuke menggendongnya dan menatap mata birunya—membiarkan Rei yang memainkan tangannya dan mengemutnya didalam mulut kecilnya.

"Kita pergi ketempat ayahmu—" tersenyum dan menghilang dari sana menuju ketempat Naruto di kediamannya. Memasuki kamarnya—dimana ia memindahkan Naruto dan Kei. Menghampirinya, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Naruto, tetapi melihat Sasuke dan Naruto diam saja membuat Rei gelisah.

"A—aaa!"

Terkejut dengan suara Rei, membuat Naruto bangkit dan mengejapkan matanya. Menemukan ia berpindah tempat, ia menoleh sekitar sebelum menemukan sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri disampingnya menggendong Rei.

"A—ah maaf tadi malam aku mampir kemari melihat Kei menangis," tampak sedikit gugup dan mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke sebelum mulutnya dikunci oleh Sasuke dengan ciumannya. Memaksa sang pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk menyerah dan membiarkannya menguasai mulutnya.

Mencoba menutup matanya rapat—mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauhinya. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang. Dengan melihat raut wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu saja sudah bisa tercermin rasa terkejut dan bingung.

"Kei dan Rei melihat—lagipula aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu," Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit, berjalan kearah kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke dan juga Kei serta Rei, "jangan mengintip Teme mesum!" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke melihat air matanya lagi—atau pemuda itu akan menyadarinya.

'_**Hanya **__**satu **__**hal **__**yang **__**tidak **__**ku**__**inginkan **__**untuk **__**kau **__**lihat**__**—**_

—_**hanya **__**air **__**mata **__**yang **__**menetes **__**karena mu**__**…'**_

"Ayahku dibunuh oleh Anbu dari Konoha..."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengarkan jawaban itu ketika menanyakan perihal kematian Naruto. Ia tidak percaya—bukan, ia tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang menjadi kenyataan didepan matanya. Tetapi—ia bisa melihat nada suara dan juga tatapannya yang penuh dengan kebencian, menatap lurus tanpa ada kebohongan dan keraguan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Jangan bercanda—" suaranya tampak tidak senang dengan apa yang didengarnya, "—Naruto tidak akan kalah oleh orang-orang seperti itu..."

"Kau—berkata seolah orang-orang itu lemah..."

"Bila memang dibandingkan dengan Naruto—mereka memang orang-orang yang lemah," bangkit dan menepuk kepala Rei, "kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali kalau aku dan juga para Hokage membantu—maka ia akan mungkin akan tewas terbunuh," Sasuke hanya bisa memikirkan kemungkinan itu, "apakah kau ingin berkata kalau Naruto dibunuh olehku dan Hokage serta anbu?"

"Tentu saja tidak—bagaimanapun kau...ayahku," Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis mendengar itu dan mengacak rambut hitam Rei, "tetapi—otou-san dibunuh orang-orang yang berpakaian sepertimu..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar ketika telunjuknya menyentuh bagian dadanya. Rei merasakan seakan darah malam itu masih ada di tangannya, dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau—" nadanya tampak dingin dan menatap tajam kearah Rei, membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri menatapnya, "—seharusnya tahu seperti halnya aku tahu bahwa Rei tidak akan bisa ditangkap dengan cara seperti itu, Anak Muda. Kau lebih baik berhenti berbohong kepadaku," jeda pendek tampak tercipta disetiap kalimatnya, "Lagipula, mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan—disetiap sisi Konoha..."

Mendengarnya—Rei tampak berhenti gemetar dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat mata birunya tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Aku—tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh otou-san darimu..."

Menepis tangan Sasuke, berbalik sebelum menatap kearah Sasuke dari sudut bahunya.

"Entah orang-orang itu melihat klan Uchiha darimana—aku hanya berfikir kalian adalah orang-orang berfikiran pendek..."

'_**Jangan berbalik—aku tidak ingin melihat punggung, yang sudah sering menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanku…' **_

Rei tampak duduk di kursinya—berada di kelas itu lagi karena pada akhirnya memang ia tidak mengikuti ujian Gennin. Memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya, hanya menatap kearah jendela. Beberapa anak perempuan tampak mencuri-curi pandangan pada sang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Tentu, pesona dari Uchiha Sasuke menurun pada si tertua kembar itu ditambah dengan mata biru yang diturunkan oleh sang kakek Namikaze Minato membuatnya memiliki pesona yang bahkan melebihi ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Rei, apa itu ayahmu?"

Salah satu murid itu tampak mendekatinya dengan wajah malu-malu sambil menunjuk kearah pria berambut hitam—Sasuke. Menatap pria yang ada di balik jendela kelasnya, menemukan pria itu masih ada di lingkungan sekolah itu.

"Bukan—" menatap kembali ke perempuan yang ada disampingnya dengan senyuman lebarnya, "—aku tidak mengenalnya..."

"Eh? Tetapi kau mirip sekali," siswi itu memandang kearah Sasuke lagi ketika melihat seorang anak juga bersama dengannya, "ah—ia bersama seseorang!"

Menatap kearah Sasuke—menemukan pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu, yang tersenyum dan Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala anak itu. Sedikit terkejut—menatap anak itu seksama, mirip dengan Sasuke, mirip dengannya.

"Dia..."

"Rei?" Anak perempuan itu menatap dengan bingung sebelum pintu ruangan kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan Iruka yang ada disana.

"Oke, duduk ditempat masing-masing—" Iruka menatap seluruh ruangan, menemukan Rei yang hanya diam dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Entah kenapa Iruka tampak menghela nafas berat, "—hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru..."

Seorang anak laki-laki seusia Rei tampak berjalan masuk dan menatap kearah seluruh kelas. Wajahnya mirip dengan Rei dengan warna mata dan model rambut yang berbeda.

"Nee Rei-kun, bukankah dia mirip denganmu?"

...

"Namaku—Uchiha Kei, selama 2 tahun aku tinggal di Sunagakure bersama ayahku dan baru kembali ke Konoha kemarin—salam kenal," membungkukkan kepalanya dan menulis namanya di papan tulis.

"Uchi...ha?" Matanya tampak melebar, mendengar nama marga yang selalu disebut oleh otou-sannya, dan marga milik ayahnya yang satu—yang tidak pernah terdengar hingga kemarin. Kali ini pintu lagi-lagi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap Iruka.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Iruka tampak terkejut melihat pemuda itu.

"Melihat bagaimana keadaan anakku, apakah salah Iruka-sensei?" Tersenyum dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dia bukan anak kecil Sasuke—" menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayah, jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil," wajah Kei tampak memerah dan seisi kelas tampak tertawa—tentu selain Rei yang tampak terdiam menatap Kei dan juga ayahnya. Tangannya tergenggam dengan kuat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ketika ia menoleh menatap Sasuke, ia yakin kalau tatapannya kala itu juga tertuju padanya.

Dengan senyuman tipis yang lembut—tetapi, Rei hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kei, duduklah disamping Uzumaki Rei—" Iruka menunggu Rei untuk mengacungkan tangannya. Tetapi pemuda itu masih terikat oleh pemandangan ayahnya dan juga anak dari ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, "Rei?"

"Hei Rei—" berbisik, perempuan disebelah Rei mencoba berbisik dan menyadarkan pemuda itu. Tetapi percuma karena pemuda itu terlalu shock untuk menanggapi sekelilingnya selain dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

"Yukina Haruno..."

"Ah, baik sensei—disini Kei!" Menunjuk tempat yang akan ditempati oleh Kei, dan Sasuke menyadari arti tatapan itu hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya menuju keluar kelas. Kei tampak berjalan dan duduk disebelah Rei, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Kei!"

...

"A—ah, Uzumaki Rei..." Membalas uluran tangannya, tatapan dinginnya tampak sepintas sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyuman itu lagi—senyuman palsu yang selalu ia tunjukkan, "salam kenal!"

'_**Bukankah pertemuan itu adalah sebuah keharusan untuk mereka? **_

_**Karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah satu jiwa yang terbagi menjadi dua…'**_

"Otanjoubi Teme!"

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah Naruto tampak menemukan Naruto dan juga Rei yang digendong oleh Naruto menyambutnya. Menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sasuke—kaos biru dengan celana hitam, dengan ukiran lambang Uchiha dibelakang bajunya.

"Rei sudah menunggumu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu! Untung saja kau mau datang malam ini, " Naruto tampak senang dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, "aku—"

"Ah, sebenarnya hari ini—aku akan merayakannya dengan keluarga Hinata," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, hanya bisa diam dan tidak menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku tidak jadi menginap disini malam ini..."

...

"Naruto?"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku hanya memesan ramen di Ichiraku, pasti lebih enak masakan Hinata," tertawa kecil dan berbalik menatap kearah Sasuke. Mendorong pelan punggung Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumahnya, "pergilah, seharusnya kau tidak usah datang kemari dulu. Langsung saja kerumah Hinata-chan, ia pasti sedang menunggumu..."

...

"Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja! Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata-chan dan lainnya," mengibaskan tangannya ketika ia sudah berada diambang pintu. Reipun tampak mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan kemari besok..."

"Aku akan menunggu—" tersenyum dan melihat sosok itu menghilang begitu saja dari depan rumahnya. Senyuman itu tampak memudar—memasuki ruangan rumahnya dan melihat hidangan sup tomat kegemaran Sasuke dan juga kue ulang tahunnya.

"Aaa?" Rei melihat Naruto yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum kristal bening itu lagi-lagi jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedato—teme..."

'_**Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerima beberapa kalipun tersakiti—karena bagiku kebahagiaan tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tidak bahagia…'**_

Sasuke tampak menunggu didepan sekolah itu, ketika bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran selesai dilaksanakan. Melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata biru laut itu keluar dari akademi ninja sendirian.

"Rei..."

Mata biru itu tampak lagi-lagi melebar ketika sosok itu memanggil dan menghampirinya. Ia terdiam dan tidak bergerak hingga sosok itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Rei..."

Suara itu memanggil namanya lagi, membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena itu. Marah dan kesal—hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat itu. Ia sudah cukup banyak melihat hal-hal yang menyakitkan selama ia hidup. Dan hal ini—adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan setelah kematian ayahnya.

Melihat ayahnya yang satu lagi—memiliki keluarga lain, sementara tidak mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya ayahnya meninggal.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan fikiranmu..."

Dan dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang tampak terkejut dan menatap Rei yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan berlari menjauhinya.

Entahlah—saat ini yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke terlalu menyakitkan. Untuknya, dan juga untuk Rei—perasaan itu, ia benci merasakannya. Jarang sekali merasakan perasaan itu—perasaan bersalah pada seseorang. Baginya yang lahir dari klan Uchiha, tidak ada perasaan bersalah itu, karena klan Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Ia sesungguhnya tidak perlu merasakan perasaan itu, karena ia—klan Uchiha memiliki harga diri—

"Tch..."

Ia membuang semua perasaan itu dan berlari dengan cepat kearah Rei berlari, mengejarnya kemanapun ia pergi. Sementara Kei, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung—karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya seperti itu.

'_**Persetan dengan harga diri—yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau terus bersamaku…' **_

"Tunggu Rei—!" Berhasil mengejar anak itu, Sasuke menahan tangan anak itu dan menariknya hingga tubuh anak itu menghadap kearahnya. Anak itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata onyx itu saat itu. Karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sedih—membuatnya hatinya sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

...

"Kau sedang menyangkal kan..."

Angin tipis berhembus, membawa kelopak sakura menuju dua orang itu. Aromanya menyelimuti keduanya. Dan langit berubah menjadi orange, siap untuk ditutupi oleh kegelapan yang akan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu—atas satu pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban—tidak bisa berbicara apapun, hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan anak itu.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**See You in the Next Chapter ^^**_

_**Maruineko**__**Aiko**__** – **_Karena memang ga mungkin jadi one shot kan? :D

_**Akayuki**__**Kaguya-BloodySnow**__** – **_Karena di computer udah ada sampe chap 7 ^^; ah, sudah dicoba pake kata-kata gaje :/ *kayaknya sih tambah ancur* dan emang setiap chapter sebagiannya buat flesbek xD

_**Shiho**__**Nakahara**__** – **_E-eh, ma-makasih—ga sehebat itu kok ._.7

_**Vii**__**no**__**Kitsune**__** – **_Ja-jangan benci sama Konoha dong :O ga semuanya jahat kok ^^ dan alasannya sih masih rahasia :p

_**Sasunaru4ever**__** – **_kemungkinannya bukan itu aja :D

_**Rosanaru-**_sudah dipertemukan :D mereka sama-sama ga tau kalau mereka saudara kembar :p dan ceritanya emang—kayaknya—tambah nyesekin sih ' 'a

_**Rose-**_ Kei sama Rei sama-sama ga tau ^^;;

Kalau untuk alurnya :

15 tahun yang lalu – Kei Rei Lahir ( Semuanya masih di Konoha )

12 tahun yang lalu – Sasuke tinggal di Sunagakure

10 tahun yang lalu – Naruto mati; Rei Hilang; Sasuke balik ke Konoha karena dengar itu.

5 tahun yang lalu – Rei balik ke Konoha; Sasuke sempet ketemu dia

2 tahun yang lalu – Sasuke (lagi) tinggal di Sunagakure, ngajak Kei sama dia.

Gitu :D

Itu kan bisa aja bohong, karena kematian Naru itu ga jelas karena apa :D bahkan dia mati atau belum sebenernya ga tau bener apa ga :D

Sisa jawaban, akan terjawab nanti XD

_**ChaaChulie247**__**-**_terlalu bingungin ya ^^' Gomenne…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 5, **__**Emotions are Unchangeable**_

_**.**_

_Pagi hari masih cukup cepat muncul saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Angin malam masih bersisa saat itu, memasuki sela jendela yang ada di ruangan—menusuk ke kulit pemuda berambut kuning yang saat itu ada dan sedang terlelap dalam posisi duduk. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya._

_Suara pintu menuju ke ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, menunjukkan seseorang masuk dan berjalan perlahan untuk tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu. Tingginya yang tidak lebih dari pinggang sosok dihadapannya tampak sedikit kesusahan membawakan sebuah selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh pemuda itu._

_DHUAK!_

_Suara cukup keras dari dekat pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu sukses membuat matanya terbuka dan menemukan gundukan selimut yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Tetapi ia tahu itu bukan gundukan biasa—dan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok dan memeluk gundukan selimut itu._

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bocah kecil?" mencari sosok anak yang ada di dalam gundukan selimut itu, menemukan wajah yang terbenam dan mulutnya yang membentuk kurva menunjukkan kalau ia merasakan sedikit sakit. Pemuda itu juga bisa melihat bekas merah yang ada di dahi bocah itu dan pada akhirnya mengecupnya sebelum tangis pecah dari anak itu._

"_Apakah otou-san tidak tidur lagi?"_

_Naruto menatap anak itu, menyunggingkan senyuman hangat dan mengusap kepala anak itu sebelum menggendongnya masih berada di dalam selimut putih itu. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu—lagipula, anak itu sudah tahu jawabannya bukan._

"_Kapan ayah pulang?"_

_Suaranya tampak bersemangat dan polos—tidak mengerti bagaimana kejamnya dunia saat itu. Peperangan shinobi dan juga perpecahan dari dalam Konoha, sudah pasti dunia luar sangat berat untuk anak ini lalui sendiri. Tetapi—suatu saat ia pasti harus bisa mengatasi ini semua sendirian. Dan sebelum saat itu tiba, Naruto bersumpah akan melindunginya dari apapun yang membahayakan dirinya._

_Duduk, memeluk Rei seperti sebuah boneka dan mengusap kepalanya sambil mengecup ujung kepala anak itu. _

"_Sebentar lagi Rei—" _

_Tampak kecewa dengan jawaban dari ayahnya itu, anak laki-laki bernama Rei itu berbalik dan melihat mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu._

"_Otou-san sudah menjawabnya seperti itu kemarin, kemarin lusa, dan sebulan yang lalu!"_

_Menghela nafas, Naruto membalikkan tubuh anak itu hingga menghadap kearahnya dan menatap matanya—memegang kedua pipi anak itu dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kenapa dengan itu? Bukankah kita sudah menunggu selama 1 tahun? Sedikit lagi menunggu tidak ada masalah bukan?"_

_Tetap menggendong Rei, Naruto tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tetapi, percuma—karena anak itu sudah melihat mata lelah dari ayahnya. Dia melihat hati ayahnya yang semakin retak—menjadi sebuah potongan puzzle yang sangat rumit untuk disatukan kembali._

…

.

.

.

"Kau sedang menyangkal bukan?"

Nada bicara anak itu terdengar gelap, dihiasi dengan kebencian. Sasuke yang pernah merasakan itu bisa merasakannya—saat ia berbicara dengan kakaknya. Lalu apa yang ia dapatkan dari semua kebencian itu? Hanya kehilangan atas kakaknya—tanpa bisa menebus waktu bersama dengan kakaknya yang menghilang atas kebenciannya itu.

Pegangannya pada tangan Rei tampak mengendur, perasaan tercengkram dan juga sakit semakin menghilang dari tubuh Rei seperti rembulan yang menghilang dibalik awan, bintang-bintang berkelip, bersinar redup sedetik kemudian.

Menghela nafas, Rei tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu disana untuk melihat sosok ayahnya itu mematung tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia berbalik, mencoba untuk meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian ditengah kegelapan malam.

"Bukankah kau yang sedang menyangkal Rei—?"

…

"Kau tahu, **Uchiha-san—" **menekankan kata Uchiha-san yang menunjukkan kalau saat ini ia tidak mau menganggap pria di depannya adalah ayahnya—dan sukses membuat sang Uchiha seakan mendapatkan serangan beruntun ke dadanya, "—aku tidak pernah merasakan benci saat seseorang memanggil namaku…"

Sasuke tampak terdiam dan menatap Rei yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Tetapi maaf—aku tidak suka mendengarmu memanggil nama kecilku," mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat hingga terlihat telapak tangannya yang menjadi putih, "itu hanya membuatku memikirkan seorang pria idiot dan juga naïf yang membuat otou-san menunggu selama 2 tahun untuknya kembali…"

…

"Dan pada akhirnya, dari awal sampai kapanpun—Uchiha hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang naïf sepertimu…"

…

"_Maaf Naruto—"_

_Anak itu menatap dari sela pintu saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah 1 tahun ayahnya kembali. Tetapi, bukan seperti sebelumnya, saat ia menghambur dan memberikan pelukan terhangat untuk pria itu, kali ini Rei memutuskan untuk diam dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting._

…

"_Aku tahu—suatu saat ini semua akan terjadi," ia masih bisa melihat senyuman dari otou-sannya, tetapi ia tahu itu bukan sebuah senyuman yang selalu ia lihat dan juga selalu ia sukai karena kehangatannya. Itu adalah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu, "pergilah—kau, Uchiha Sasuke adalah suami dari Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak memiliki status apapun dalam klan Uchiha…"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Sampai kapanpun—aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu Teme, aku sudah siap dengan keadaan seperti ini—" tersenyum dan menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, "—jangan membagi hatimu untuk Hinata-chan dan juga aku. Tetapkan hatimu pada Hinata-chan yang namanya sudah berganti dan masuk kedalam klan Uchiha itu teme, sampai kapanpun aku tetap akan memiliki marga Uzumaki—bukan Uchiha…"_

…

"_Bolehkah aku—" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya akan memeluk pemuda di depannya itu. Tetapi refleks pemuda itu segera menghindar dan mundur selangkah sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya._

"_Jangan—atau aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melepaskanmu…"_

…

"_Baiklah—kalau begitu…" menutup matanya, Sasuke tampak berjalan perlahan, membuka pintu dimana anak itu sedang mengintip dan tentu saja Rei dengan segera menghindar agar tidak tertabrak oleh ayahnya itu. Saat Sasuke muncul, Rei mencoba untuk menahannya dengan memegang celana yang digunakan oleh Sasuke._

"_Ayah—jangan tinggalkan aku…" ayahnya tampak terdiam dan menatap Rei, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dan merangkulnya—mendekapnya didalam pelukan yang cukup erat untuknya merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang dingin itu._

"_Maafkan aku—Rei…"_

…

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Sasuke sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dan besar. Berbeda dengan tempat tinggal dari anak itu yang tampak sempit walaupun hanya ada dia yang tinggal di sana. Saat membuka pintu—kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga dan juga bau makan malam yang cukup mengelitik yang dirasakan.

Menoleh untuk menemukan sang istri dan juga anaknya itu, ia berjalan lebih dekat dan mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang di dalam sana.

"Selamat datang ayah!" anak kecil dengan model rambut seperti Naruto dan warna rambut hitam serta mata hitam onyx seperti ayahnya itu langsung menghambur dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk ayahnya yang dibalas dengan pelukan dan kecupan dari ayahnya itu.

"Aku akan memanaskan makan malam untukmu—" Hinata memakai celemeknya kembali dan sudah mulai memotong bahan makanan untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Melihat punggung dari istrinya itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan tentang apa yang ada di fikirannya. Ia ingin membicarakannya pada seseorang—dan saat ada Hinata di depannya, kenapa tidak ia bicarakan padanya?

"Hinata…"

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" perempuan dari klan Hyuuga itu tampak menghentikan potongan dari bahan makanannya itu. Meskipun firasatnya mengatakan jika ia harus mendengarnya dengan seksama. Kei yang tampak berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu tampak menunggu perkataan ayahnya yang tampak menggantung.

"Di mana Naruto…"

Dalam seketika, rumah itu menjadi sangat sepi—gerakan Hinata benar-benar terhenti, dan Kei seolah berhenti bernafas saat mendengar nama 'Naruto' meluncur dari mulut ayahnya, mengetahui kalau diam tanpa bertanya lebih baik daripada menanyakan siapa orang bernama 'Naruto' itu.

Pria yang sudah dilupakan selama sepuluh tahun hingga sekarang tentu saja menjadi topik yang berat untuk diceritakan. Hinata sering mendengar bahwa Sasuke sering menanyakan pada Kakashi ataupun kakaknya tentang keberadaan Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk Naruto, pria yang memiliki perasaan yang tidak bisa diubah terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun Sasuke berusaha untuk menolak, afeksinya terhadap pria itu masih ada di sana.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu, Hinata tahu bahwa perasaan itu susah untuk diubah, tidak bisa diubah dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit dan menghela nafas berat, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Ketidakpastian melintasi dirinya, diri Sasuke telihat sangat jauh, seolah ia menjauh dan menghilang ke masa lalu.

Ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menggeleng pelan dan menutup matanya.

"Entahlah Sasuke—aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

…

Tampak berbaring diatas atap rumahnya—ia tidak akan takut sampai jatuh dari atas sana karena ia sudah terbiasa untuk berada di sana tanpa terjatuh sedikitpun. Menatap kearah langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar redup, meskipun malam sudah sangat larut dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, mata itu tidak bisa tertutup sama sekali.

Ia menatap tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun dari mulutnya selain helaan nafas berat, ketika ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan ayahnya hari ini. Semua perkataan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan dikatakan pada ayah kandungnya. Tetapi—sepertinya kebenciannya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menutup hatinya untuk melihat pria Uchiha itu sebagai ayahnya.

Menggerakkan tangannya keatas, seolah menggapai bintang yang ada di atasnya—seolah menggapai tempat dimana otou-sannya berada.

"Apakah otou-san marah—karena aku memanggil ayah sebagai seorang yang idiot dan naïf?" bergumam seolah Naruto bisa mendengarnya, menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan angin malam yang berhembus disekelilingnya. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban atas semua yang ia tanyakan saat itu.

"Kenapa otou-san lebih memilih bersama dengan anak itu—dan tidak pernah kembali kerumah menemuimu?" seolah ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya saat itu, ia terus saja bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bisa ia tanyakan pada sang ayah.

"Apakah ayah sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang kita?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pertanyaan itu diakui keberadaannya, hanya terdengar hembusan napas lembut yang berasal dari dirinya.

Batinnya dipenuhi dengan pikiran. Remaja itu tertidur, membiarkan ingatan masa kecil menghantuinya. Harinya yang biasa telah keluar dari jalur, kacau. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Perubahan, dan bahwa perubahan itu sudah dimulai.

…

_Matahari tampak masuk perlahan ke arah ruangan yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu—untuk kesekian kalinya tampak tidak menutup matanya sama sekali dan hanya menatap kearah jendela seolah menunggu seseorang untuk datang._

_Suara seseorang yang berjalan perlahan mengusik perhatiannya—menoleh untuk menemukan sosok yang ada di balik pintu itu, hatinya seolah menginginkan sosok seseorang yang akan masuk dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya—sosok sang Uchiha yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum meskipun berita yang dibawanya sangat buruk._

_Tetapi yang ia lihat saat itu bukan sosok itu—tetapi sosok anak kecil yang bagaikan refleksi dari pria yang ia tunggu saat itu. Melihat sosok Rei, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Rei untuk mendekatinya—walaupun senyuman itu tampak menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan._

"_Otou-san," berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, tampak juga kekecewaan dari wajah anak itu yang tampak seperti menunjukkan kekecewaan pada dirinya karena tidak bisa membuat pemuda di depannya itu bahagia seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya, "maaf—karena Rei bukanlah ayah…"_

_Tampak dahinya berkerut sejenak sebelum berganti menjadi senyuman lembut disertai dengan pelukan hangat untuk anaknya yang mengatakan hal polos itu. Oh, betapa ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau anak ini tidak ada di dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian—_

"_Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau itu adalah dia—aku tahu itu kau, jadi janganlah kau meminta maaf…"_

_Walaupun saat itu usianya belum genap 10 tahun, tetapi ia sudah mengerti semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Perlahan menaikkan alisnya, anak itu tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ayahnya berbohong tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi, sebagai anak kecil, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah satu. Mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukan di ayahnya sambil berbisik lirih._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ayah, otou-san…"_

…To Be Continue…

Uwaaaa! Maaf lama updatenya Dx karena keasikan di fandom sebelah malah jadinya lupa di update! Mana updatenya jadi gaje gini Dx maaf ya~

Mungkin chapter ini agak bosenin, tapi me tetep berharap kalian mau membaca dan memberikan Review~

Bakaruy-kun Makasih sudah dibaca ^^ maaf updatenya lama…

Rosanaru Nanti ada chapternya kok tenang aja :D

Shiroyuki Kagu iya chap 7, tapi lupa mulu update Nanti penyebab Naruto dibunuh diberitahu kok XD

Maurineko Aiko ^^;

Vii no Kitsune maaf kalau ga bisa panjang ._.' Soalnya sudah teratur menurut chapter sih ^^;

Sasunaru4ever Ahaha, silahkan fikirkan :p

ChaaChuile247 Kei ga tau kalau Rei itu saudara kembarnya ^^; bahkan ga tau kalau Naruto itu ayahnya.

Black maaf tidak bisa terlalu panjang untuk sekarang ._.;

Rose Yang tahu Cuma dari klan Hyuuga dan juga Hokage serta Sakura ^^; pokoknya yang deket sama Naruto.

Mika SasuRenNa karena dia juga baru tahu kalau Naruto itu sudah mati

Akira Phantomthief Rei jadi antagonis… mungkin nanti ada waktunya walaupun ntar tetep jadi protagonist ^^;

FOX Nine shi no runa Makasih atas reviewnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6 :**____**Importance of Significance**_

_**.**_

"Ia benar-benar membenciku—" malam itu, ditengah kegelapan yang menguasai tempat dimana mereka bernaung—kedua insan itu tampak menghangatkan diri mereka di dalam selimut sutra yang ada di kamar mereka. Mencoba untuk menghindar dari semua keadaan dunia luar yang entah apakah masih akan sama atau akan berubah saat matahari kembali muncul keesokan hari nanti.

Sang pria tampak masih membuka mata onyxnya dan menatap kearah langit-langit yang berada di atasnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuknya menutup mata dan membawa dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi yang mungkin saja lebih baik daripada kenyataan di depan matanya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih terjaga Sasuke?" sepertinya pergerakan dan juga suara Sasuke sukses membuat sosok di sampingnya—Uchiha Hinata tampak terbangun dan menatap sang suami yang ada di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok nyata di sampingnya, menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Hinata.

Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah yang biasanya datar yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Uchiha itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh tatapan yang tidak tergoyahkan, dibekukan oleh kecemasan. Hinata hanya bisa menunggunya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Walaupun ia sudah tahu—apa yang akan ia dengar mungkin akan membuat hatinya lebih sakit daripada sekarang.

"Aku selalu berfikir kalau ia ingin membalaskan dendam padaku—" jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya itu, "—tetapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasakannya. Rasa dendam itu, entah apakah karena terkubur oleh kebenciannya padaku, atau karena ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan itu—hanya ada perasaan benci tanpa ada dendam…"

Ekspresi perempuan itu tampak berubah, kecemasan semakin melanda tatkala ia melihat dan mendengar jika sang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai eksistensi yang sangat jenius dan tahu segala hal tentang jawaban atas kehidupan menjadi tidak berdaya. Tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti sebuah perasaan.

Ia tahu perasaan tidaklah sesederhana satu kata itu—melainkan sesuatu yang kompleks, karena perasaan adalah akar dari hati seseorang. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa perasaan adalah sesuatu yang merobek, meninggalkan hati untuk layu dengan sendirinya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupan tanpa itu semua?

Hal itulah yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan baik dulu, sekarang, maupun seterusnya.

"Apakah perasaan itu membuatmu terganggu?"

Sekali lagi ia dikejutkan dengan pengalihan pandangan dari seorang Uchiha disertai dengan anggukan kecil darinya.

"Kepada siapa menurutmu dendam itu ia tujukan?"

…

"Aku pernah berfikir—selama bertahun-tahun ini, anak itu akan datang padaku karena telah meninggalkannya untuk hidup sendirian dengan satu orang tua." Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan kembali terfokus pada perempuan disampingnya, "dan aku mendengar dari pihak Konoha sendiri—tidak lama setelah aku meninggalkan Naruto, terjadi sesuatu. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang begitu saja saat aku berada di Sunagakure bersama dengan kalian. Dan satu tahun setelah mereka menghilang, Naruto tewas didepan matanya."

Mengambil jeda dan menghela nafasnya panjang, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ia berkata—kalau orang-orang dari Konohalah yang membunuh orang tuanya, Naruto. Atau mungkin, itulah yang ia fikirkan karena perbuatan yang sudah kulakukan padanya, membuatnya menyangkutkan semua yang terjadi disebabkan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya…"

Mengambil waktu untuk memikirkan rumor yang beredar itu, saat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang seolah mengejar bayangan Sasuke yang keluar dari Konoha. Tetapi pada kenyataannya adalah Sasuke tidak pernah melihat sosok Naruto setelah ia pindah ke Sunagakure.

Bahkan hingga ia tewas sekalipun—

Apakah benar kalau kakaknya dan juga keluarganya—para petinggi dan juga Hokage terlibat dalam menghilangnya dan terbunuhnya Naruto?

…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk menepis semua pendapat yang keluar dari fikirannya itu, karena perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin—" ia berbisik sangat pelan.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan?" sepertinya karena kesunyian yang cukup lama itu membuat Sasuke bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun dari sang istri yang segera menoleh dan memberikan senyuman canggung—mencoba untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi—kau tidak pernah pergi untuk melihat apakah benar ia menghilang atau tidak?"

…

"Kau tidak pergi melihat apakah rumor itu benar karena kau punya harga diri, harga diri yang tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi melihatnya, setelah bagaimana kau meninggalkan dia, untukku." Sasuke tampak meremas selimut yang ia gunakan, mencoba memikirkan apakah benar yang dikatakan Hinata padanya.

Perkataan itu cukup untuk membawanya ke memori yang jika difikir dengan baik adalah—sesuatu yang pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Rei maupun Naruto.

…

"_Apa maksudmu dengan sakit?"_

_Meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Naruto, pada akhirnya ia beberapa kali tetap saja mengunjungi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sekedar untuk melihat anaknya yang semakin beranjak dewasa itu. _

"_Kami sudah menghubungi Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksanya, dan ia hanya berkunjung sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi setelah mengatakan kalau Hinata-san hanya demam biasa saja…"_

…

_Dan sangat hebat, karena waktu yang dipilih untuk memberikan kabar itu adalah saat ia sedang berada di rumah Naruto bersama dengan Naruto disana. Ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, di sisi lain ia cemas dengan keadaan Hinata dan di satu sisi sudah sangat lama ia tidak bersama dengan Rei dan Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_Lamunannya segera buyar saat suara benda yang terjatuh dari tempatnya terdengar oleh Sasuke dan sukses membuatnya bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Berhenti di depan dapur, melihat kondisi dapur yang cukup berantakan dengan beberapa alat makan yang berserakan dan juga bahan makanan yang terjatuh di lantai._

"_Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" nada suaranya masih tampak cemas—bukan karena apa yang ia lihat, tetapi cemas dengan apa yang ia dengar tentang kondisi Hinata yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan—yang tampak menundukkan kepala dan memegangi kitchen set dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbalik, "—aku akan pergi sebentar…"_

"_Sekarang? Teme, bisakah kau tinggal hanya untuk hari ini—" kata-katanya terputus karena perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menahannya, tetapi ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena ia juga mendengarnya tadi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, pada akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata onyx sang pemuda klan Uchiha itu._

"_Baiklah-baiklah—tetapi bisa tolong ambilkan kotak berisi tablet di atas meja makan?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum—tampak dipaksakan seperti biasa sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah meja dimana diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak berisi tablet. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto._

"_Kau demam?"_

…

_Memutuskan untuk menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya._

"_Hanya sedikit lelah—aku akan membereskan makanan untuk nanti malam," jawab Naruto sambil berbalik dan membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat tadi._

"_Baiklah—aku mungkin tidak akan pulang kemari untuk makan malam…"_

_Gerakan Naruto kembali terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke saat itu. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini._

"_Kenapa?"_

…

"_Ada—urusan mendadak…" kebohongan itu tampaknya meluncur dengan cepat dari mulut sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya selain desahan nafas._

"_Begitu—Urusan mendadak. Baiklah. Hati-hati…" mengambil minuman yang ada di atas kitchen set dan meminum obat di tangannya dalam diam sebelum gelas itu pecah tanpa jelas dan tubuhnya terlihat limbung hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya._

"_Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekatinya, merasakan bahwa sang pemuda semakin bersikap aneh sedari tadi._

"_Aku hanya—lelah, sudah kubilang hanya itu, tenang saja…"_

_Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya—tetapi Sasuke dengan bodohnya menghilangkan keraguannya dan segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu bersikap sangat aneh. Mengakui secara terang-terangan bahwa eksisitas tadi hanyalah merasakan lelah biasa._

_Menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain selain menuju ke tempat Tsunade dan menanyakan keadaan istrinya itu._

_Dan ia tidak akan pernah tahu—kalau itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat Naruto di dalam kehidupannya._

…

"_Apakah benar ia hanya demam Tsunade-san?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mengejar sang mantan Hokage yang tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan terus berjalan sambil mengerjakan apa yang harusnya ia kerjakan. Tetapi Sasuke tetap berjalan mengikutinya, mencoba untuk mengetahui keadaan dari Hinata di rumah mereka._

"_Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri di rumah kalian?" _

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu kalau ia benar-benar baik-baik saja," Sasuke tampak mempercepat langkahnya saat Tsunade juga mempercepat langkahnya. Jeda panjang dan helaan nafas dari sang mantan Hokage, sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah eksisitas yang ada di belakangnya saat ini._

"_Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain anak muda—kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau orang bodoh sekalipun akan bisa terserang sakit yang cukup parah selama hidupnya…"_

_Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade, membuat sang ninja medis mendengus samar dan menghela nafas sebelum ia mempercepat kembali langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih memikirkan tentang perkataan dari Tsunade._

_Siapa yang sebenarnya ia maksud?_

…

"Kau tidak pernah pulang bukan?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya dengan paksa. Menoleh kearah Hinata dan menunggunya untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku mendengar—pada saat itu, kau yang seharusnya tinggal dengan mereka berdua untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka saat mendengar kalau aku sedang sakit," tersenyum sedih, bangkit sedikit dari tempatnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang kali ini menoleh kearah langit-langit kamar mereka, "tetapi—ternyata, yang aku dengar ia juga jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah kau pergi karena demam tinggi yang bahkan lebih parah dariku…"

…

"Dan Rei yang menemukannya saat itu…"

Peringatan dari Tsunade saat itu kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya.

"_Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain anak muda—kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau orang bodoh sekalipun akan bisa terserang sakit yang cukup parah selama hidupnya…"_

"Bagimu yang setelah itu memutuskan untuk pindah dan memutuskan kontak dari Naruto-kun dan Rei-kun—seperti memberitahukan pada mereka kalau kau lebih memilih aku daripada mereka, dan itu alasanmu juga untuk berfikir bahwa Rei-kun muncul dalam kehidupanmu untuk membalaskan dendam padamu…"

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto menghabiskan ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit, tapi iya, kau benar, Hinata..." Ada jeda senejak sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi. "Tapi kau tahu, aku pikir ia ingin balas dendam untuk alasan yang berbeda_—_jika ia benar-benar ingin balas dendam."

Hinata berguling, menghadap langit-langit, tidak ingin mendengar teori Sasuke lagi. "Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

…

_Ia baru saja kembali ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar bahwa ayahnya kembali untuk merayakan ulang tahun otou-sannya bersamanya di rumah saat ini. Senyuman benar-benar tersungging di wajahnya, membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan saat ayahnya berada di rumah. _

_Bocah berusia 3 tahun yang sebenarnya tidak bermain di tempat yang cukup jauh karena ayah dan otou-sannya yang mengatakan untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai di rumahnya dan mencari sosok ayahnya yang seharusnya ada untuk menunggunya di sana bersama otou-san._

_Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keadaan yang sepi—dan juga beberapa peralatan dapur dan juga bahan makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Mencoba untuk masuk, dan mencari sosok keduanya, menemukan otou-sannya yang sedang tergeletak, terduduk dan bersender di dinding dapur dengan mata terpejam._

_Berdiri di samping pemuda itu, menatapnya selama beberapa menit untuk mendapatkan respon yang biasa ia dapatkan—seperti pelukan atau ciuman hangat, tetapi tidak ada yang ia dapatkan membuatnya terduduk dan mencoba menatap wajah pucat sang otou-san._

"_Tou-san…" berbisik sambil menusuk pundak ayahnya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon dari yang bersangkutan._

"_Tou-san?" kali ini ia mencubit pipi sosok itu seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat membangunkan dirinya dari tidur yang lelap._

"_Tou-san!" kali ini berteriak di depan telinga Naruto untuk mendapatkan respon yang ia inginkan._

_Tidak ada respon sama sekali, membuat Rei menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto. Memutuskan untuk mendekat, dan mencoba untuk mengecup dahinya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak mendengar. _

_Tetapi, ia sangat terkejut merasakan dahi sosok itu yang tampak 'terbakar', dan ia bisa melihat dan merasakan nafas ayahnya yang tidak teratur dan juga terasa panas._

"_Bawa ia ke rumah sakit sekarang bocah…"_

_Suara itu, membuatnya menoleh berharap kalau itu adalah sosok ayahnya yang akan membantunya. Tetapi, yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok seorang pemuda dengan model rambut seperti nanas dan berwarna hitam. Ia tahu siapa pemuda itu—salah satu sahabat dari ayahnya._

"_Paman Shikamaru, apakah tou-san akan baik-baik saja?" dengan nada cemas dan juga khawatir, ia hanya bisa melihat Shikamaru dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan akan membawanya pergi._

"_Entahlah, aku kebetulan berada di sini dan melihat pintu depan terbuka—" menatap kearah Rei, sementara yang bersangkutan, entah kenapa tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, "—ah, malas sekali melakukan ini…"_

…

"_Kalau malas—biasanya tou-san tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan itu, tetapi kenapa paman Shikamaru tetap melakukannya?" Shikamaru tampak menoleh kearah Rei sambil menggendong Naruto. Menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, berbalik dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anak itu._

_Dan pada akhirnya—Rei harus menerima jawaban bahwa Shikamaru hanyalah kebetulan lewat dan terpaksa untuk menolong ayahnya. Tetapi itu tidak apa-apa—asalkan pria itu mau membantunya untuk membawa otou-sannya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat disana._

…

Terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit berdengung—ia menatap cahaya matahari yang tampak menyinari tepat di depannya. Tertidur di atas atap rumahnya hingga pagi memang bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan. Mencoba untuk bangkit, ia masih merasakan kepalanya yang pusing—mungkin juga ia demam karena terkena terpaan angin malam saat itu.

"Tidur di luar memang bukan ide yang bagus—" memijat kepalanya sendiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan turun menuju ke dapur untuk meminum obat penghilang pusing di sana. Tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa berada di dapur terlalu lama, karena ia tidak suka dengan tempat itu. Hanya membuatnya mengenang kenangan buruk. Dapur—adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling ia benci di rumahnya.

…

_Naruto terbangun, tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia melihat anaknya tidur disampingnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sepertinya khawatir akan Ayahnya yang menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di tempat tidur, sakit._

_Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Rei terbangun, menggosok lelah matanya. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Ayahnya, dengan polos dan penasaran._

_"Tou-san, kenapa ayah tidak ada untukmu tadi siang?"_

_Meraih anaknya dengan lengan yang agak melemah, Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman kecil di dahi anaknya. "Dia memiliki urusan mendadak yang harus is datangi."_

_Alisnya mengernyit, Rei menatap ayahnya. "Sebuah masalah yang lebih penting daripada Tou-san?"_

_Mengangguk, Naruto mengelus rambut anaknya. "Iya, sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada aku."_

_Tidak dapat percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada Ayahnya, Rei menelusuri jahitan di dahi ayahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk membiarkan rasa penasarannya hilang._

…

Saat ini ia sudah berbaring dengan nafas yang tampak tidak teratur. Ia benar-benar sakit saat ini—dan ia benci akan kondisi seperti ini. Ia selalu teringat saat ayahnya berada di rumah sakit, menghabiskan waktu disana walaupun ditemani oleh beberapa temannya dan juga Tsunade-baa-chan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tetapi tidak ada dia—tidak ada sosok Uchiha Sasuke ditengah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan seolah sedang menyembunyikan tangis yang meluncur di wajahnya. Betapa ia menginginkan belaian dan juga bisikan lembut dari ayahnya yang selalu bisa menyembuhkannya dari segala penyakit itu.

"Pada akhirnya—otou-san tahu bukan," suaranya sangat lirih dan bergetar, tidak berhasil menahan tangisnya, "sejak awal ia tahu—betapa tidak berartinya otou-san dimata ayah…"

…To Be Continue…

**Vii no Kitsune : **_Terharu deh anda masih baca ffic ini walaupun sudah ga apdet lama ;^; makasih ya :3 antagonisnya bentar lagi keluar kok ^^_

**Hikari Namikaze : **_Untuk sekarang bisa 1 hari 1 chapter, tapi ga janji kalau habis chapter 8 ._.;_

**Wonder Blue not login : **_Ada ^^ tapi kemungkinannya kecil ( Karena author sudah memasang tag death chara disini) dan tenang aja, Rei (mungkin) ga bakal jadi kaya Sasuke kok _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7 : Love me Dearly**_

_**.**_

_Di tengah hutan yang gelap itu tampak sosok beberapa mayat yang bersimbang darah dan tidak bernyawa. Darah tampak mengotori tanah, pohon, dan juga dedaunan. Tidak semua warna merah yang ada senada—beberapa diantaranya sudah mongering menandakan jika darah itu sudah lama terkontaminasi dengan udara luar._

_Ditengahnya, tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak diam memegang sebuah kunai. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng putih yang tampak menutupi dengan sempurna emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Menjadi seorang anbu—ia harus bisa menghilangkan perasaannya saat menjalankan misi._

_Namun, bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya jika ia harus berada pada satu kelompok dengan orang yang paling membuat perasaannya berkecamuk—pemuda yang kini hanya berdiri dan menatapnya dari balik topeng yang selaras dengan miliknya itu._

_Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sendiri tampak berjalan mendekat—dan segera menangkap tubuh pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sebelum tubuh itu limbung karena luka yang ia derita. Benturan yang terjadi, membuat topeng miliknya terlepas dan menunjukkan ekspresi sakit dan juga sedih dari wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin._

"_Maaf—" berbisik, tidak menanyakan keadaan tubuh dan juga hati dari pemuda itu—karena ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan sang Uzumaki dan apa penyebabnya, "—maaf atas pernikahanku dengan Hinata…"_

…

"_Apakah kau bisa memilih saat yang lebih tepat teme," dengusan pelan terdengar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Tatapannya masih menuju ke tanah, mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata sang Uchiha di hadapannya, "aku tidak bisa menunjukkan emosiku disini—misi ini belum selesai hingga kita kembali ke—"_

"_Naruto—"_

_Pembicaraannya berhenti dengan jeda panjang yang diselingi oleh hujan rintik di tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya ada darah yang tampak tersapu oleh hujan yang turun saat itu._

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

…

_Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, tangannya bergerak mencoba untuk mencengkram lengan yang memeluknya saat itu. Mendongak ke atas, menatap seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun sebelum ia mengusap pipinya, mempersempit dan menghilangkan jarak mereka dengan menutup mulut sang Uchiha dengan bibirnya._

_Yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum menutup matanya, menaruh sela jarinya di rambut kuning milik Naruto dan mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_Ia tidak perlu jawaban untuk semua itu—ia hanya perlu mengartikan bahasa tubuh dari pemuda di hadapannya, dan ia akan tahu apa yang diinginkan olehnya._

…

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja bukan Sasuke," pagi itu, Hinata tampak menyiapkan sarapan—dan Sasuke tampak diam sambil membaca gulungan misi yang menjadi pekerjaannya hari ini. Dan perkataan Hinata tampak membuatnya menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat itu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

…

Sasuke menatap kearah Hinata yang menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Sepertinya ia serius meminta jawaban atas semua yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Dan memang ia berhak untuk tahu semua itu. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke berjalan dan menatap Hinata dengan mata onyxnya.

Memegang dagu Hinata dengan lembut, Sasuke mendekat—menutup bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kedua matanya menutup dengan lembut—tidak menangkap kepastian yang membahagiakan di mata Hinata.

Kedua mulut terbuka, lidah bertemu dengan lidah saat Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Matanya tertutup erat, menikmati momen itu sebaik yang ia bisa. Kegelisahannya dengan ajaib menguap bersama dengan pikirannya; Hinata mencengkram erat, dan menarik lebih dekat secara naluriah.

Perasaan mengerikan akan kenyamanan, untuk tahu, penenteraman hati, kehangatan ketika dipeluk, Hinata ingin merasakan semuanya. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali mengeksplor mulut Sasuke, menelusuri giginya, pipinya, hanya Sasuke.

…

_Malam itu ia belum mengingat kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto demi Hinata yang tampak demam—dan ternyata memang demam biasa yang akan sembuh hanya dengan istirahat._

_Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Sasuke bergerak dan meninggalkan kamar dari Hinata untuk melihat siapa yang datang saat itu._

"_Naruto?"_

_Bukan—itu adalah kagebunshinnya, Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya saat itu. Keheningan tampak melanda mereka berdua, sang bunshin tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap mata onyx milik mantan kekasihnya itu._

"_Maaf—"_

_Suaranya sangat lemah hampir berbisik—tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekat, tetapi Naruto selalu membalasnya dengan mundur sesuai dengan langkah yang diambil oleh pemuda Uchiha itu._

"_Untuk apa—datang larut malam?"_

_Menggeleng pelan, ia lagi-lagi hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan pemuda itu—Sasuke Uchiha, entah kenapa ingin menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah pernah ia tanyakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya pernah dijawab secara tidak langsung oleh sang pemuda di depannya saat ini._

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

_Masih belum ada jawaban, tidak ada pergerakan seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu saat ia menanyakan hal itu. Berkecamuk kecemasan dari sang Uchiha melihat keadaan pemuda itu, dan baru saja akan mendekat saat ia mendengar satu kata dari pemuda itu—_

"_Sayonara—"_

_Hanya itu yang ia katakan, sebelum sosok itu berubah menjadi asap—menghilang dari hadapannya seperti angin malam yang berhembus tatkala itu. _

_Perpisahan, selamat tinggal dalam bahasa yang dimengerti oleh semua orang. Fikirannya kosong. Tidak bisa menerima satu kata itu—dan kalimat yang tidak diselesaikan itu. Tidak bisa memahami, kenapa pria di depannya tadi tidak mencaci makinya, kenapa ia masih tidak terluka, kenapa Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Sasuke bahkan ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan percakapan yang bisa dibilang lumayan baik dengan Naruto dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti ini._

"_Sayonara—" Sasuke mengulangnya dalam diam, seolah tidak sadar kalau ia terpaku pada satu kata itu._

"_Sasuke, ada apa?" Hinata yang mendengar suara percakapan itu, muncul dan mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke. _

"_Tidak ada." Dia menyahut, seolah ia sedang diperintah, suaranya terdengar lembut dan jauh. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu, ia hanya tahu bahwa yang tadi itu merupakan terakhir kali dimana ia bisa mendengar Naruto berbicara kepadanya. Matanya membesar, menyadari bahwa ia merasa bersalah._

_Mengangkat satu alis, Hinata bertanya, penasaran. "Yang tadi itu Naruto-kun, 'kan? Apa yang ia katakan?"_

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan memandangi sang kekasih di depannya, "Kamu sedang sakit. Kamu harus beristirahat."_

_Dengan itu, pembicaraan di antara keduanya terputus._

…

"_Sayonara—"_

Kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman itu, Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskannya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya saat itu—mencoba menatap mata onyxnya.

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku—"_

Matanya langsung turun dengan kekagetan, tidak bersedia untuk melihat pria itu meneteskan air mata—satu hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari diri Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak sebelum hari ini, saat ini. Tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan semua rasa cemburu dan juga khawatir di dalam dirinya.

Melingkarkan tangannya dengan lembut, dan mendekatkan mulutnya di depan telinga Sasuke. Berbisik lembut dengan nada suara yang penuh keperdulian dan kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa—menangislah…"

Sementara fikiran Sasuke terus saja dihantui oleh satu kata itu yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Satu kata terakhir yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka, mengakhiri waktu Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"_Sayonara—"_

"_Sayonara—"_

…

"_Bagaimana kau bisa sakit seperti ini Rei!" _

_Suara Naruto bergema saat mendapati anaknya—yang berusia 4 tahun datang ke rumah dan hampir saja roboh karena tubuhnya yang cukup panas—oke, sangat panas. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak hanya diam dan bergumam pelan, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tidak bisa ia kumpulkan sepenuhnya._

"_Yukina dan juga Aoi mengajakku bermain—tapi dari kemarin aku tidak enak badan, tetapi aku tidak apa-apa tou-san!"_

"_Jangan keras kepala—kau sama saja seperti ayahmu," menghela nafas dan berbalik untuk mengambil sebuah lap yang sudah dibasahi oleh air dingin. Tetapi, Rei tahu nada bicara ayahnya tampak sedikit berubah saat mengatakan sama seperti ayahnya. Apakah memang sebegitu miripnyakah dia dengan ayahnya, apakah tou-sannya menjadi sedih karena ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya?_

"…_af…"_

"_Hm? Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu Rei?" Naruto tampak kembali dan akan mengompres kepala anaknya itu saat ia mendengar bisikan dari Rei yang sangat pelan seperti berbisik._

"_Maafkan aku—" Naruto bisa melihat Kristal bening itu tampak turun dari sela tangan yang menutupi matanya, seolah ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan, "—maaf karena aku sangat mirip dengannya, tou-san…"_

_Suasana hening tatkala Naruto mengerti apa dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Rei._

"_Maaf…maafkan aku…"_

…

"Maafkan aku—"

Suaranya tampak lirih dan serak karena sakit dan juga tangis yang sedaritadi meluncur. Walaupun tubuhnya panas, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun—karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak ia membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri yang merespon panasnya dan pada akhirnya menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku—kembalilah tou-san," cairan bening itu terus keluar, tubuhnya tampak bergerak tidak nyaman dan tidak menyukai panas berlebihan yang ada di tubuhnya. Menggeliat, nafasnya tampak sedikit memburu dan ia mencoba untuk mencengkram selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, "—kembalilah, kumohon…"

…

Suara itu tampaknya cukup bisa didengar karena tempat itu hanyalah terdiri dari satu kamar, satu dapur, dan juga satu kamar mandi. Sehingga saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang menunggu di depan kamar, ia mendengarnya. Perlahan membuka daun pintu, mencoba mencari sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Rei…?"

Uchiha Sasuke, tampak menatap tubuh anak itu yang wajahnya tampak memerah dan nafasnya yang tampak memburu. Menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang anak, merasakan panas sangat tinggi. Membelalakkan matanya, mencoba untuk menggendong Rei dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh anak 15 tahun itu.

"Ayah?"

Suara itu kembali mengejutkan Sasuke saat melihat Kei yang tampak berada di ambang pintu tampak bingung dengan sikap tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Sikap panik—bahkan kalau ia bisa tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan kalau Kei berada di sana saat itu. Ia terlalu panik untuk menemukan sosok Rei yang tampak demam tinggi.

"Bukankah itu Rei—kenapa…"

"Kei, bantu ayah—" membungkuk dengan Rei yang masih ada di gendongannya yang bergaya bridal style. Kei yang menatap ayahnya tampak serius dan mendengarkan setiap kata dan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, "—bawakan semua keperluan yang diperlukan, pakaian dan juga semuanya. Lalu, menyusullah ke rumah sakit… ayah akan menunggumu disana…"

…

"Baiklah ayah—"

Sasuke tampak tersenyum samar dan segera keluar dari kamar itu membawa Rei ke rumah sakit untuk diobati. Sementara Kei tampak menoleh ke sekeliling kamar Rei yang cukup rapi walaupun tidak seluas—bahkan kamarnya. Berjalan untuk mencari pakaian Rei, mengambil beberapa dan akan pergi dari sana sebelum manik onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di atas laci lemari.

Sebuah foto Rei, bersama dengan ayahnya—dan seorang pria yang memiliki model rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa ayah bersama dengan Rei—dan siapa—" saat tangannya menyentuh foto Naruto, tampak tetesan air mengotori bingkai yang ada di tangannya. Mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang saat ini tanpa sadar membasahi wajahnya, "—eh, kenapa…"

…

"_Maafkan aku otou-san…"_

_Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Naruto yang menyadari kalau ia salah—mengatakan tentang ayahnya di depannya saat ini, tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak, menggenggam lembut namun mantap tangan kecil anak itu. Mengangkat—lalu mengecupnya dengan hangat._

"_Tidak ada yang salah darimu Rei—kau sangat mirip dengannya, itu bukanlah kesalahan," desahan nafas tampak terdengar dari Naruto, dan nafas yang memburu dari Rei karena menangis dan juga demamnya, "kau sangat mirip dengannya, karena kau memang anaknya—anak ayahmu dan juga anakku…"_

…

"_Tetapi kenapa otou-san dan ayah harus berpisah—" _

"_Karena—aku hanya ingin ayahmu bahagia," mengusap kepalanya, Rei merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman dari sentuhan tangan ayahnya itu, yang sukses membuatnya melupakan rasa pusing dan tidak nyaman dari sakit yang ia alami, "dan akan kulakukan apapun—selain memberikanmu padanya, apapun itu…"_

_Dan kalimat terakhir itu tampak tenggelam—bersama dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis dan pada akhirnya tertelan sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan dan juga kehangatan yang nyaman. Dan ia yakin, saat ia terbangun yang ia lihat adalah senyuman dari ayahnya yang mengucapkan 'kau sudah bangun?' dengan nada yang riang dan juga bersemangat._

…

Membuka matanya perlahan—mencoba untuk mengingat mimpi yang ia dapatkan saat kesadarannya menghilang tadi. Mimpi saat ayahnya masih ada, mimpi saat panas itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kehangatan lainnya yang nyaman.

Seperti sekarang…

Akan menutup matanya lagi saat menyadari kehangatan yang ia rindukan itu ia rasakan kembali—menoleh saat merasakan tangan yang besar itu menyentuh dahinya, berharap bahwa sosok Narutolah yang ia lihat. Tetapi, semuanya itu sirna saat ia menatap mata onyx dan juga rambut yang mirip dengannya itulah yang menyentuhnya.

"Uchiha—san…"

Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah—kenapa pemuda ini memiliki kehangatan yang sama dengan milik otou-sannya. Kenapa ayahnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dan juga otou-sannya masih memiliki kehangatan itu di dalam dirinya.

…to be continue…

Rui Uchikaze : Ah, anda berlebihan ^\\\^ ga sebagus itu juga kok ^^ untuk hidup atau tidaknya Naruto masih ada kemungkinan walaupun kecil (:

Myhtest : makasih reviewnya ^^

Queen the Reaper : g-ga janji kalau habis chapter 8 ya… ._.;

Hikari Namikaze : makasih reviewnya (:

Satsuki Naruhi : terima kasih reviewnya :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8 : a Rainy Day**_

_**.**_

"_Otou-san," duduk di samping tempat tidur dimana ayahnya tampak berbaring, bergerak tidak nyaman sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, membuat ayahnya tampak menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, "kenapa Tsunade-baa-chan tidak pernah mengunjungi kita lagi?"_

_Tersenyum dan menatap anak laki-lakinya itu, mengusap kepalanya perlahan—menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lainnya untuk anaknya itu._

"_Kenapa seorang ninja medis mau mengunjungi seseorang yang tidak sakit?"_

_Terlihat bingung dengan ayahnya, Rei membenarkan posisinya—tepatnya ia naik dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dan menatap mata biru ayahnya itu. Rei bertanya kembali pada ayahnya, "jika otou-san tidak sakit, kenapa masih ada di rumah sakit?"_

"_Hm? Tetapi aku akan keluar besok bukan?"_

"_Tetapi wajahmu masih pucat—dan kantung mata itu," menunjuk pada sebuah kantung mata yang cukup tebal untuk dilihat di jarak yang cukup jauh, "kau belum sembuh otou-san!"_

_Baru saja akan menjawab kembali pertanyaan dari Rei, ketika suara ketukan mengakhiri percakapan ayah anak itu. Rei segera menoleh begitu juga dengan Naruto saat itu. Menemukan seorang perempuan berambut pink yang tampak tersenyum dan mendekati kedua pria itu._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?"_

"_Baik-baik saja, misimu sudah selesai?" tersenyum dan membiarkan perempuan itu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya—di kursi yang awalnya diduduki oleh Rei._

"_Begitulah—" perempuan itu mengangguk, menatap satu-satunya anak kecil yang tampak ada di tempat itu. Melihat wajahnya dan juga rambutnya, perempuan itu sudah tahu siapa walaupun ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan anak yang ada di depannya itu, "—apakah dia anak Sa—"_

"_Namaku Rei!"_

…

"_Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Rei—" tersenyum, membalas uluran tangan dari Rei yang mengajaknya untuk berkenalan. Setelah salam perkenalan yang singkat itu, pandangan matanya segera tertuju pada orang yang menjadi alasan ia ada di sini saat ini, "—jadi, apa benar apa yang kudengar. Kau mencampakkannya?"_

"_Hm—" jawaban yang didapatkan hanyalah anggukan pelan. Tetapi sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Sakura mengenal Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Dan ia tahu, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Menghela nafas tidak percaya, ia mengusap kepala belakangnya—seolah menghapus kenyataan kalau ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di fikiran Naruto._

"_Kau mencintai Sasuke-kun bukan?"_

"_Tidak—" nada itu tampak pelan dan juga datar, seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak dipaksakan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan tentang itu—mengingat ada anak kecil di sana, Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kembali pada Naruto._

"_Jadi—apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kemari Naruto?"_

_Terdiam sejenak—mengambil sesuatu di laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kotak cincin dan juga sebuah surat—memberikannya pada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung. Dan sebelum ia bertanya tentang dua benda itu, Naruto sudah memotong pembicaraannya._

"_Berikan keduanya pada Sasuke—saat semuanya terselesaikan," Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap perempuan berambut pink itu._

"_Semuanya?"_

"_Tentang aku dan dia—" Sakura hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya berdiri dan berbalik, mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan tiga kata._

"_Hari ini—hujan turun ya…"_

…

"Uchiha Sasuke—" berdecak kesal, kenapa harus melihat wajah yang mirip dengannya itu saat baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya saat bersama dengan otou-sannya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Karena menurutnya, semua itu tidak pantas untuk orang yang sudah mencampakan mereka.

"Kau sudah sadar—" Sasuke menatap kearah Rei dengan tatapan datarnya tetapi menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan di dalam dirinya. Ia membawa Rei saat mengetahui bahwa ia terkena demam yang cukup tinggi. Tetapi—beruntung Shizune langsung menanganinya dengan cepat karena Tsunade saat itu sedang dalam misi untuk beberapa saat bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku ada disini—dan yang lebih penting, bersama denganmu…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah aku pergi—hingga membuatmu demam cukup tinggi," Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rei dan hanya menatapnya dan memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu—" bangkit, walaupun ia masih merasa lemas dan juga pusing. Tetapi tentu saja itu lebih baik daripada harus berada di dekat pria ini lebih lama dan hanya akan membuatnya mual, "—aku tidak ingin mengawali pagi dengan bertemu denganmu, jadi—sebaiknya jangan mengikutiku atau pergi untuk mengurusi anakmu itu…"

Dan dengan cepat ia segera berjalan dan meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit itu—mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan rumahnya sudah dicoret dari list tempat aman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, karena yang ia ingat—ia tidak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya—dan selalu dalam keadaan terkunci.

Ia hanya mengutuk semua yang ada disini—di Konoha, tempat yang paling tidak ia inginkan itu…

…

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"_

_Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tampak berada di depan markas anbu—dan seharusnya pemuda itu mendapatkan libur dari misi selama beberapa minggu setelah misi panjang yang didapatkannya. Di tangannya, tampak dua buah payung yang tampak terikat rapi dan tidak ia kenakan sama sekali._

_Naruto menyadari benda itu dan menatap kearah langit—memang beberapa awan hitam tampak berada di atasnya, tetapi—sepertinya jauh dari kata hujan. Memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tanda Tanya imajiner yang besar muncul diatas kepalanya. _

"_Hari ini akan turun hujan, jadi aku membawakanmu payung—"_

_Naruto tampak terdiam sejenak—terdapat semburat merah di pipinya, menyadari betapa Sasuke perduli pada dirinya. Padahal, yang ia tahu rumah Sasuke cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Dan ia datang hanya karena ingin mengantarkan payung untuknya—walaupun mungkin, ia melakukannya agar anaknya—anak mereka, dan anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Hinata dalam keadaan tetap sehat._

"_Tidak usah—lagipula sepertinya hari ini tidak akan sampai turun hujan," menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa seperti biasa, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Tetapi langit berkata lain—seperti sedang mengejeknya, hujan turun perlahan dan semakin deras. Sasuke membuka sebuah payung, sementara dari balik bayangan payung itu Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto yang menandakan ia malu karena prediksinya yang salah._

_Mengulurkan tangannya memberikan payung lainnya, dan Naruto menerimanya dan memayungi dirinya agar tidak basah dan juga sakit. _

_Mereka berjalan berdua di jalanan yang sepi—beberapa kali tampak mengobrol untuk menanyai kondisi tubuhnya, setelah 5 bulan dinyatakan hamil. Tentu saja ia terus mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap sehat—bagaimanapun, ini adalah anaknya dan juga Sasuke. Sebelah tangan mereka tampak bertautan antara satu dengan yang lainnya._

"_Ingin mampir terlebih dahulu?"_

"_Hm—" baru saja akan menjawab, saat ia melihat sosok yang sedang berteduh di salah satu kedai dango di dekat mereka. Naruto juga menatapnya—sosok Hinata yang tampak menunggu hujan reda. Melihat sang istri yang sedang menunggu hujan reda itu, Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto—yang sukses membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan menatap tangannya yang sekarang tampak dingin._

_Matanya menatap sayu—saat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum dan pada akhirnya berjalan menjauhinya seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Seolah—ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu._

…

Betapa naifnya Sasuke menganggap ia akan bertemu dengan Rei jika saja ia kembali ke rumah Naruto. Dan yang ia temukan adalah rumah kosong yang tidak pernah dipijakkan sejak ia membawa Rei ke Rumah Sakit.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar dibenci olehnya Sasuke—" suara yang lembut itu tampak muncul bersamaan dengan terlihatnya sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata indigo itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kamar Naruto dengan jelas semenjak ia menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak pernah berubah—" Hinata menatap kearah Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi mengatakan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang bahkan masih cukup rendah dibandingkan dengan suaranya, "—tempat ini tidak pernah berubah…"

…

Melangkah lebih dalam, menatap sebuah rak yang kosong—tidak ada apapun di atasnya dan Sasuke hanya menyentuh dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Dulu—meja ini dipenuhi oleh foto-foto miliknya," Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mencari kenangan tentang hal itu di dalam ingatannya. Rasanya sangat terasa di dalam benaknya, seolah itu baru saja ia lihat kemarin—dan saat itu Naruto masih ada di sampingnya tersenyum bersama dengan Rei, "ia selalu mengabadikan tiap momen kehidupannya—sejak awal pertemuanku, saat kami membentuk tim 7, dan saat aku kembali ke Konoha…"

Hinata masih tetap diam dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak rapuh saat itu. Tidak—memang semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha ia memang sudah seperti itu, rapuh seperti kertas—walaupun dari luar ia tampak kuat seperti baja.

"Rasanya saat itu—tempat ini benar-benar terasa seperti…rumah…"

"Aku yakin—Ren hanyalah mengalami masa-masa yang dialami oleh remaja seusianya," Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan sang suami dan tersenyum selembut mungkin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar—tidak ingin berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi, tempat yang sangat mengingatkannya dengan sosok Naruto.

Sosok yang pernah—dan masih sangat ia cintai…

"Ah hujan—" Hinata yang pertama kali keluar tampak terdiam sejenak sambil menatap langit yang mendung saat itu. Sasuke mendongak, menatap butiran itu turun perlahan dan pada akhirnya semakin deras dan turun layaknya air yang jatuh langsung dari atas langit. Hinata yang memang membawa sebuah payung membukanya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Sasuke dan dia, "—sebaiknya kita segera pulang Sasuke…"

…

"Kau bisa kembali sendiri bukan Hinata—" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "—aku, memiliki urusan yang cukup penting…"

"Baiklah—aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu saat kembali nanti," Hinata tersenyum dan menggeser payungnya hingga hanya melindunginya saja. Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam dan mematung, hingga akhirnya sosoknya menghilang di tengah hujan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa diam—berjalan, dan terhenti saat berada di tengah hujan dan membiarkan air hujan itu jatuh memembasahinya. Merasakan dinginnya hujan, tampak menutup matanya.

"Kenapa saat itu aku melepaskan genggaman hangat itu…" Sasuke menatap tangannya sendiri—terasa hampa dan juga dingin. Rasanya ada yang kurang—genggaman tangan Hinata memang terasa hangat, tetapi tetap saja—ia merasa kalau kehangatan itu tidak sebanding dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau saja—saat itu aku bisa tetap merasakan kehangatan itu…"

…

Sakura Haruno, tampak membawakan sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari kamar anaknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang tamu. Bergerak mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, duduk di dekat tubuhnya dan menatap rambut hitam milik anak itu.

Rei, mungkin memang menganggap Sakura adalah pantulan dari sosok orang tua keduanya setelah ayahnya—bahkan lebih daripada Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, tetapi bagi Rei, Sakura sudah banyak membantunya—mengisi kekosongan yang ditimbulkan dengan tidak adanya Sasuke di dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya—tidak bisa sepenuhnya menggantikan sosok itu.

Gadis berambut pink, yang kini kembali panjang itu tampak menatap Rei dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Senyumannya tidak akan pernah pudar ketika anak itu berada di depannya. Tetapi selalu—kecemasan melanda fikirannya saat melihat perubahan Rei semenjak Sasuke datang.

Menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu, menaruh sebuah bantal di belakang kepalanya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan walaupun tidak ada respon balik karena anak itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Tidak pernah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menghela nafas dan berdiri untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

…

"_Rei-kun!" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat anak berambut hitam yang tampak berdiri di tengah hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Ia yang baru saja selesai membeli bahan belanjaan untuk makan malam di rumahnya dengan segera berlari dan memayungi Rei dengan payung yang ia miliki. Berjongkok, dan mencoba untuk menatapnya lebih jelas, "kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak seharusnya kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini bukan?"_

"_Sakura-san—" Sakura menatap mata Rei yang dingin dan juga kosong itu. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya menyadari betapa miripnya Rei dengan ayahnya—Uchiha Sasuke, "—kenapa otou-san pergi meninggalkanku?"_

…

"_Rei-kun—sudah kukatakan bukan, itu bukan keinginan dari ayahmu untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian…"_

"_Dan yang lebih penting lagi—" walaupun raut wajahnya tampak datar, tetapi air mata itu tetap saja jatuh meski tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang masih membasahi wajahnya, "—kenapa pria itu malah datang setelah otou-san pergi…"_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang beberapa hari ini disibukkan oleh tugasnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha tidak mendengar apapun tentang kepulangan Sasuke. Dan ia menyadari, karena kedatangan Sasukelah yang membuat Rei tampak hancur seperti sekarang, "apakah ayahmu mengatakan hal yang membuatmu seperti ini Rei-kun?"_

"_Kenapa ia bersikap seolah ia tidak mengetahui apapun—tentang kepergian otou-san, dan semua yang ia lakukan dulu?" mencengkram erat bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu tahu jika tubuh Rei bergetar walaupun rautnya tidak berubah, "dengan seenaknya saja—ia memintaku untuk menjadi apa yang aku benci. Untuk kembali padanya—dan menyandang gelar Uchiha di depan namaku…"_

"_Rei—"_

"_Apakah memang ayah sudah melupakannya? Dengan mudahnya—seperti itu? Apakah itu arti keberadaan otou-san dimata ayah?"_

_Sakura menarik tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan sang anak dan menepuk pelan kepalanya memberikannya ketenangan dan waktu untuk mengatakan segala yang ia ingin katakan._

"_Aku membencinya—kenapa ia yang harus menjadi orang tuaku. Kenapa ia yang tetap hidup sampai sekarang—dan kenapa otou-san yang harus meninggal?"_

…

Membuka sebuah laci yang ada di dekat obat-obatan yang ada di dapur, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kain yang terikat rapi. Membukanya, melihat sebuah kotak cincin dan juga sebuah surat dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di amplopnya. Menatapnya dalam diam seolah tidak bernafas selama beberapa saat.

"_Berikan keduanya pada Sasuke—saat semuanya terselesaikan," _

"_Semuanya?"_

"_Tentang aku dan dia—"_

"Semuanya—" dengan suara berbisik, Sakura menatap kearah langit yang masih menurunkan hujan saat itu—berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "—mungkinkah sudah saatnya?" tersenyum kembali dan mengikatnya dengan rapi untuk dimasukkan kembali kedalam laci.

Belum—memang waktunya sudah dekat, tetapi bukan berarti saat ini—

"Hari ini—hujan terus saja turun…"

…to be Continue…

Oke, kayaknya chapter ini emang agak bosenin ya ^^;

Maaf, chapter ini Cuma nunjukin hint kalau Sakura tahu sesuatu tentang rahasia yang Cuma Naruto yang tahu—bahkan Sasuke juga ga tahu : )

Dan…

**Ada yang punya ide, siapa yang jadi suaminya Sakura? Lee? **

Ah, makasih buat yang review ^^

**SasuNaruSlalu :** aduh makasih ya :' ) saya jadi terharu anda suka sama cerita ini…

**PinkPanda :** maaf kalau me ga bisa update kilat (_ _)

**Vanzy : **tentu saja karena ini angst fic ; ) *jawaban simple* masalah ending entahlah—kayaknya sih masih 50-50 antara happy atau sad ending ' '

**Kasumi uzumaki ga login : **Ga papa kok ^^; beneran bikin nyesek ya OwO (padahal ngasal kasih warning gitu) be-benar minim typo dan IC? ^^;

**Raccon : **sudah diapdet ^^ makasih komennya :3

**Naru Freak : **satu jawaban yang menjawab semua itu—10 tahun bisa mengubah semuanya XD *plak* saya juga sadar kalau itu OOC kok… tapi mau gimana, kebawa alur i_i untuk Rei, sebenarnya dulu dia ga gitu—nanti juga lama-lama ga gitu kok. Dia Cuma masih shock aja karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang.

**Rui Uchikaze : **untuk cerita ini me ga bisa buat panjang-panjang buat per chapter, maaf ya (_ _)

**Mairavelia non-login : **makasih, dan maaf bikin bingung ^^; walaupun main pairing SasuNaru belum tentu happy ending loh ;)) ini bukan hurt/comfort tapi angst~

**Seakey07 : **Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sakit pas satu hari setelah Naruto bilang sayonara sama Sasuke :3 dia ga maksud ngerebut Sasuke kok *mungkin*

**Queen the Reaper : **untuk masalah itu masih difikirkan (_ _)

Ditunggu lagi ya Reviewnya x)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Cerita bikin nyesek, bukan Flame buat SasuHina, OOC

.

_**Inspirated by Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9 : Dejavu memories & bitter Apologetic Forgiveness**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Teme, kau ingin makan sesuatu untuk sarapan hari ini?" Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya bangun tampak mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap pada pemuda blonde yang ada di depannya. Hari ini suasana hatinya cukup bagus—senang karena Sasuke menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di tempatnya.<em>

"_Hn—terserah saja dobe…"_

"_Tidak, kau harus memastikannya—" menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu, mencoba untuk membangunkannya dengan paksa. Benar-benar, ia tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bangun pagi, tetapi apakah untuk sekali ini saja ia tidak bisa memberikan toleransi, "—teme!"_

"_Hn—" menarik Naruto dan mendekapnya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Naruto sambil menutup matanya, "—aku ingin memakanmu…"_

"_Ja—jangan bercanda, ayolah kau ingin makan apa?"_

"_Hn—sup tomat, yang kental dan banyak dagingnya," jawabnya dengan lancar, membuat suasana hening sejenak sebelum terdengar tawa renyah dari pemuda berambut blonde yang ada di dekapannya, "ada yang lucu?"_

"_Tidak—ternyata kau dan Rei sama saja…"_

* * *

><p>Menguap pelan, ia baru saja bangun dan ia bukanlah orang yang langsung bisa sadar dari tidurnya. Ia bukan orang yang senang bangun pagi—kalau memang ia harus bangun sangat pagi, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur malamnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi Rei-kun, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Sakura dan juga Yukino anaknya yang sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi. Yukino sendiri tampak tersenyum dan menghampiri Rei untuk menariknya duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Ibu membuatkan tempura dan juga katsu—kau harus banyak makan Rei-kun," Yukino, teman dekat Rei sejak ia masih kecil memang satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai teman sesungguhnya. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Yukino dan selalu memberikan senyuman tulus, yang biasa dibandingkan ibu Yukino dengan senyuman milik otou-sannya.

"Ah, ti—tidak usah Sakura-san, Yuki-chan—aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "lagipula aku belum lapar. Dan aku tidak begitu suka dengan tempura dan juga katsu…"

* * *

><p>Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan tidak terlalu suka dengan tempura dan juga katsu. Namun, ia benar-benar menyesal sudah menolak tawaran Sakura untuk makan di rumahnya kalau ia harus bertemu dengan sosok itu.<p>

Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah Sakura, langkah kaki Rei terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut raven itu. Yang menatapnya juga tidak melakukan apapun.

"Oi—" Sasuke yang pertama kali memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Rei tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya diam sambil melihat kakinya, "—aku lapar…"

"Minta saja buatkan pada keluarga Hyuuga itu—aku tidak lapar," menghela nafas dan baru saja akan berjalan saat tubuhnya tidak bisa berkompromi dan perutnya berbunyi pertanda ia lapar. Memang, sejak kemarin siang ia belum makan apapun sama sekali.

Ia terdiam—wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah dan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan—ayo." Tanpa persetujuan dari Rei, tampak Sasuke yang menarik tangan Rei yang menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya masih terpengaruh oleh demam dan membuatnya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka sampai di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup besar. Disana mereka duduk di salah satu meja—bersebrangan dan tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Rei sibuk dengan pemandangan di luar, dan Sasuke sibuk mengamati anaknya itu.<p>

"Apakah kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" perkataan dari pelayan yang datang ke tempat mereka cukup membuat mereka mengalihkan masing-masing perhatian mereka.

"Sup tomat—" dua suara yang bersinkronisasi menyebutkan sebuah kata yang sama. Bayangkan angin musim gugur yang tampak berhembus di antara mereka bertiga, menerbangkan dedaunan disana, "—kental, banyakkan dagingnya…"

Dan dua suara yang berbeda namun sinkron menyebutkan satu hal yang sama. Pelayan itu tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kesunyian lagi.

"Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto—kau memiliki makanan kesukaan yang sama denganku…"

…

"Aku hanya menyukainya karena otou-san sering membuatkannya untukku…" jawab Rei cuek sambil menatap pemandangan luar kembali, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar kearah Rei saat itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Otou-san!" suara Rei yang terdengar nyaring itu muncul tiba-tiba dan membangunkan yang bersangkutan yang masih setengah sadar. Bangkit dalam keadaan duduk dan Rei dengan segera memeluk ayahnya itu.<em>

"_Ada apa malaikat kecil?" _

_Cemberut karena perkataan dari ayahnya, ia tidak pernah suka dengan panggilan itu—sama sekali._

"_Aku sudah tidak kecil! Aku sudah tumbuh besar otou-san!" berjinjit diatas tempat tidur ayahnya dan mencoba untuk menyamai ayahnya yang sedang berbaring. Tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya, Naruto mencubit pelan pipi Rei._

"_Baiklah, apa yang membuat malaikatku yang sudah besar ini kemari?"_

"_Ayah bercerita kalau saat makan malam tadi otou-san membuatkan sup tomat untuk ayah—" _

"_Sup tomat?"_

"—_kental dan punya banyak daging di dalamnya," lanjut Rei sambil tersenyum dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto saat itu. Melihat sosok yang ada di samping Naruto, dengan segera ia bergerak dan menimpanya, memeluknya dengan erat, "ayah! Ayah bangun!"_

"_Rei—kenapa kau membangunkan ayah?" menyentil dahi Rei pelan membuat sang anak malah tertawa karena perbuatan ayahnya. Mengecup pipi ayahnya, dan Sasuke memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahinya, "katakan pada otou-san kalau ayah menceritakan kejadian semalam! Saat otou-san membuatkan sup tomat untuk ayah saja! Aku ingin juga!"_

"_Tidak bisa—" Rei yang mendengar jawaban ayahnya tampak cemberut karena perkataannya itu, "—masakan ayahmu hanya untukku Rei…" sekali lagi kurva maksimal terlihat di wajah Rei yang disambut tawa ringan dari kedua orang tuanya._

_Hanya itu mungkin kenangan yang paling menyenangkan yang bisa diingat oleh Rei saat itu sebelum semuanya berubah._

* * *

><p>Waktu makan mereka seolah berjalan lambat saat Sasuke seolah memang sengaja memperlambat makannya. Menoleh pada jendela luar sesekali untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di sana.<p>

Namun apa yang ia lihat—adalah sosok beberapa anak buah dari klan Hyuuga begitu juga dengan sang Hokage, beberapa anbu, dan juga Neji.

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat dengan seksama apa yang terjadi di luar. Kenapa semua orang tampak cukup panik, dan kenapa bahkan Kakashi juga ikut berlari seperti itu.

"Hinata—" ia menyadari dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah disana. Kalau sampai para klan Hyuuga pergi begitu saja, ada masalah dengan salah satu anggota intinya. Dan yang paling memungkinkan saat itu tentu saja Hinata, "—ia dalam masalah…"

Dengan segera ia berdiri dan membayar makan pagi mereka berdua dan akan segera pergi saat ia menemukan Rei yang berdiri di depannya dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rei?"

"Tidak ada yang memberitahukanmu—tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada perempuan itu," jawabnya dengan nada monoton dan menatap dengan tatapan yang tetap kosong saat itu. Namun Sasuke tampak ragu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau—sangat mencemaskan perempuan bernama 'Hinata' itu?"

…

"Tentu saja—" dengan segera ia berlari dan meninggalkan Rei yang tampak terdiam melihat ayahnya saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Khawatir dengan keadaan dapur yang berantakan, Rei memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari ayahnya. Menemukan ayahnya sedang tertidur di sudut dapur, mencoba untuk membangunkannya.<em>

"_Otou-san…" berbisik tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kaget dengan volume suaranya, "otou-san?" mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya pada dirinya, "otou-san!" _

_Mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon namun nihil, ia hanya menghela nafas dan ingin memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan juga kecupan di dahinya. Namun, yang ia temukan saat menyentuh dahi ayahnya adalah rasa terbakar yang menunjukkan kalau ayahnya sedang demam._

* * *

><p>"<em>Otou-san, kenapa ayah tidak pernah menemuimu?" si kecil Rei tampak menatap ayahnya yang masih berbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Naruto sendiri tampak menatap Rei yang menatapnya dengan serius sebelum menghela nafas panjang.<em>

"_Ia memiliki hal yang penting…"_

"_Sesuatu yang lebih penting darimu?" Rei mengerutkan alisnya, walaupun ia berharap kalau ayahnya akan mengatakan tidak, namun pada kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi. Dan sebenarnya ia tahu hal itu akan terjadi._

"_Ya—sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada aku…"_

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu—bahkan saat otou-san tidak ada, aku tidak lebih penting daripada perempuan itu—" bisiknya sambil mendesah berat, menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar dari mata saphirenya, "—ayah…"<p>

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, baru saja akan kembali ke rumahnya saat merasakan seseorang mengikutinya.

"Rei-kun…"

Terkejut, ia segera berbalik untuk melihat seorang perempuan dengan mata berwarna ungu keputihan dan tampak kosong. Ia memiliki senyuman yang cukup hangat, dan tatapannya juga menyiratkan kalau perempuan didepannya adalah orang yang baik.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu, namun ia tahu siapa perempuan itu—yang selalu diceritakan oleh ayahnya sebagai sosok yang baik hati.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan?" berjongkok dan mengusap pelan rambut Rei sebelum membawanya dalam pelukan, "senang bertemu denganmu—namaku adalah Hinata…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Otou-san," Naruto melihat anaknya yang tampak baru saja kembali dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Memeluk dengan segera anaknya dan tersenyum sambil mengecup dahinya seperti biasa.<em>

"_Darimana saja kau?"_

"_Bermain dengan Sakura-san!"_

"_Hei, kau tidak boleh mengganggu Sakura-chan bekerja," Naruto mencubit pipi Rei, membuat anak itu meringis pelan._

"_Tetapi Sakura-san tidak keberatan," cemberut dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit, Naruto tampak tertawa—senang melihat wajah Rei saat cemberut seperti itu. Mengingatkannya selalu pada Sasuke, "oh dan otou-san, aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat Sakura-san bekerja…"_

"_Oh, dan apa itu?"_

"_Kenapa Sakura-san dan Tsunade baa-chan mengatakan kalau mereka membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang?" jawab Rei polos, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak terdiam dan menghela nafas berat, "bagaimana caranya kau menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang otou-san?"_

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau inginkan?" menatap dengan tatapan datar pada perempuan yang ada di depannya, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya yang mungkin saja meledak kapanpun juga saat ini.<p>

"Rei—" Hinata menghela nafas dan menatap lekat-lekat mata yang mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya itu, "—tinggallah bersama dengan kami…"

Menggerutu sambil menggerutu dalam hati, ia memutar bola matanya dan tidak menatap perempuan itu. _Tidak ia juga…_

"Kenapa kau ingin aku tinggal bersama dengan kalian?" Hinata terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan dari Rei. Keheningan menjadi jawabannya sebelum Rei menghela nafas dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung.

"Kau dimaafkan…" jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?" Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rei tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau dimaafkan." Ulang Rei tetap tidak membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus dimaafkan darinya untuk anak laki-laki yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui secara langsung seperti ini. Hinata berfikir sejenak sebelum merasa mungkin ia tahu jawabannya.

"Apakah ini tentang Sasuke-kun dan juga Naruto-kun?"

Rei menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, berjalan hingga berada di depan rumahnya. Membuka pintu depan dan masuk—membiarkan Hinata juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Otou-san pernah berkata, kalau aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—maka yang harus kukatakan padamu adalah 'kau dimaafkan'," duduk di salah satu kursi di sana dan disusul oleh Hinata yang duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Untuk apa yang harus dimaafkan—harusnya kau tahu apa itu," berdiri kembali untuk membuat minuman hangat, ia melihat kearah susu bubuk yang ada di salah satu rak. Ingin mengambil tetapi tidak sampai hingga Hinata membantunya, "—untuk hati yang terbagi, dan untuk akhir dimana ayah memilih meninggalkan otou-san dan lebih memilihmu…"

…

"Untuk semua itu—otou-san sudah memaafkanmu." Hinata terdiam—didalam hatinya, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Rei benar-benar ia rasakan. Perasaan bersalah, menikahi seseorang yang juga mencintai orang lain setelah sebelumnya ia mencintai Naruto sebelum berpaling pada Sasuke.

"Ah, dan satu lagi—" kali ini Hinata menatap pada tangan Rei yang tampak gemetar saat menuangkan air hangat kedalam cangkir. Rei hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya, satu hal yang terburuk yang ada di dalam ingatannya. Darah, bukan hanya darah biasa—namun darah dari ayahnya.

* * *

><p><em>Berbalik saat jalan buntu yang mereka dapatkan, berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Rei yang ada di depannya. Memeluk seerat mungkin, membuat Rei merasakan kehangatan ayahnya yang akan menjadi terakhir kalinya saat itu ditengah badai.<em>

_"Rei, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai menyalahkan siapapun atas ini—" terdapat jeda lagi dan juga suara desahan nafas yang tampak menyesakkan di telinga anak itu, "—terutama dia...ayahmu..."_

_"Otou-san..."_

_"Terhadap Konoha—dan semuanya," tampak derap langkah yang semakin dekat dari beberapa pria yang memakai topeng itu. Ia dapat melihat kilau senjata yang dibawa oleh mereka, dan siap menghunuskannya di tubuh ayahnya. Walaupun usianya saat itu beranjak 5 tahun, tetapi ia sudah bisa mencernanya. Semua yang terjadi, dan yang akan terjadi, "dan jika bertemu dengannya, katakan padanya—maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan…"_

* * *

><p>"Otou-san juga mengatakan, maaf, untuk semuanya—" tidak, ia tidak akan menangis setelah ini. Tidak didepan perempuan ini—ia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun.<p>

"Semuanya?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Semuanya?" Sakura melihat kearah Naruto yang tampak mengangguk pelan.<em>

"_Termasuk aku dan juga dirinya…"_

* * *

><p>"Tentang hubungan itu—" tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis, ia mencoba untuk meremas tangannya untuk menghentikan tangis yang akan pecah saat itu, "kumohon… kumohon!" menunduk dalam-dalam didepan Hinata saat itu, "maafkanlah otou-san!"<p>

"Memaafkan—Naruto-kun?"

Bukan—ia bukan tidak ingin memaafkannya, namun yang Hinata tidak mengerti saat ini adalah apa yang harus ia maafkan pada Naruto. Naruto sudah cukup—sangat baik padanya, bahkan melebihi apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

'_Apa yang kumaafkan dari Naruto-kun?'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang otou-san?" Rei memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum sedih menatap anaknya saat itu.<em>

"_Dengan sesuatu yang tidak kecil Rei…"_

"_Tetapi apakah semua orang bisa melakukan seperti yang otou-san lakukan?"_

"_Tentu—" mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum—menepuk kepala Rei sebelum anak itu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi._

"_Apakah itu berarti aku bisa melakukannya otou-san?"_

…

"_Tidak—bukan tidak bisa, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu Rei…" memeluk dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kepala Rei saat itu, "tidak akan kubiarkan."_

…_to be Continue…_

Sudah mulai ketahuan sebenarnya Naruto mati untuk apa :D yah, kalau chapter ini bisa dimengerti sih :( semoga para reader bisa mengerti apa yang me tulis. Dan kalau tidak mengerti jangan segan bertanya ^^

**Princess Li-chan **maaf lama ^^ dan terima kasih untuk PM dan juga Reviewnya :) maaf lama update :(

**Niyalam **itu Cuma demam biasa kok :p Naruto ga sakit sampai terakhir dia hidup #Plak

**Izanami hayo **oh, baca aja kalau di italic itu artinya flash back, dan kalau ga itu artinya ga flash back, dan untuk pengaturan tahunnya ada di chapter sebelumnya ^^

**Mayyurie Zala **Rei sama Kei ga tahu kalau mereka kembar soalnya pisah dari bayi ^^ dan sebenarnya Sasuke baru bilang ke Naruto kalau dia suka sama Naruto habis dia berhubungan sama Hinata ' ' dan dilihatin kalau di chapter 1 Naruto tewas, Rei ada disana. Tapi setelah itu kemana, nanti dijelasin :o

Untuk keputusan Naru hidup atau ga, nanti lihat saja ;D

**Cha Edogawa **itu akan terjawab nanti di chapter2 depan :3

**SasuNaruSlalu **kurang greget ya :o me juga ngerasa gitu sih… tapi mungkin benar karena flash backnya :-?

**Mairavelia **sebenarnya Sai mau dibuat jadi suaminya si Ino sih :( tapi iya juga, ga tega jadiin Lee suaminya Sakura :p dan pasti ada Antagonisnya ' ')/

**Widi orihara **ini dia, maaf lama ^^

**Naru Freak **kadar penyesalan Sasuke bakal max di pertengahan, tapi disini sedikit demi sedikit ditingkatin xp

Dan untuk Rei, dia sejak kecil ga dididik menjadi seorang Uchiha, jadi jangan salahkan dia ga punya sifat seorang Uchiha. Dan ia memang membenci Uchiha karena ayahnya—jadi dia memang tidak mau menjadi seorang Uchiha bahkan hanya untuk menyandangkan nama itu di namanya.

**Pinkpanda **makasih juga buat Reviewnya :)

**Hikane **iya deh, kayaknya Sai aja suaminya Sakura ' 'a

**Miharu Aina **makasih sudah review ^^ dan tentu saja tidak keberatan kapanpun anda mulai membaca asalkan anda suka :)


End file.
